


Алекса, включи деспасито

by apocalyptica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: маркус: я идентифицирую себя как идиотосексуала.лео: привет!маркус: раздевайся.(или трагикомедия о том, как лео все-таки решил бросить наркотики не без помощи извне, и получил взамен них кое-что получше)
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Алекса, включи деспасито

**Author's Note:**

> • хьюман!ау, модерн!ау, энное количество мата, употребление наркотиков, много детских и не очень обид, много (или не очень) фанонов о лео; до сих пор сама понятия не имею, чего это мне вздумалось их всшипнуть, но вот как-то так. маркус - классный, лео - ходячая кладезь проблем для себя и окружающих, люблю-целую обоих.   
> • я отношусь к карлу нейтрально, и стремления демонизировать его у меня нет совершенно. а вот у лео - есть, и именно его отношение отражено в тексте. в самой игре лео было мало, взаимоотношений с отцом вне ссоры и сцены на кладбище/сцены с записанным сообщением тоже не показали, вики дала чуть больше информации, но тем не менее - какие-то факты тут выдуманные, в том числе и о жизни самого лео, потому - оос приветственно машет лапкой, но я старалась в канонный характер насколько могла.  
> • выдуманные эффекты приема красного льда.  
> • изначально я вдохновлялась остом из dear evan hansen - if i could tell her, но вообще при прочтении она ни к месту совершенно (а жаль, она восхитительна); а еще есть placebo - breathe underwater, и вот она тут очень даже хороша, как по мне.  
> • возможно, незаслуженная эрка.  
> • наверное, это мог бы быть character study, но это явно не он.  
> • п.с.: убила дьявола, убила гольфиста, убила японского онаниста, убила эту дверцу, а еще убила концовку этого фанфика. под конец я устала, и это наверное заметно (но надеюсь что нет), так что мне очень жаль.

_ осколки стекла, всем известно, _

_ на солнце блестят, как бриллианты. _

_ однажды в правильном месте _

_ наступит нужный час _

  
  


Где-то на периферии сознания что-то неприятно жужжало. Как назойливая муха, которая возвращается, сколько ее не отгоняй, а отогнать очень хочется — голова раскалывалась так, словно кто-то хорошенько приложил ему по затылку как минимум мешком с камнями. Тяжелыми такими, сука, и огромными.

Лео поворочался, не открывая глаз, сматерился себе под нос, зацепил рукой подушку, но подхватить не успел — та свалилась с кровати на пол, унося с собой возможность накрыть ею голову и урвать еще хоть немного сна.

Жужжание пропало, и на несколько секунд Лео возликовал, а потом оно вернулось, кажется, с удвоенной силой. Телефон, дошло до него. Гребанный мобильник, надрывающийся на тумбочке рядом; Лео одновременно поблагодарил себя вчерашнего за то, что додумался поставить его на беззвучку, и заранее возненавидел того, кто решил так настойчиво до него дозвониться этим — утром? днем? вечером? он понятия не имел, но игнорировать противную вибрацию не получалось, так что он слепо потянулся к тумбочке, пальцами нашаривая мобильник.

Ответил, так и не открывая глаз — веки ощущались так, словно кто-то щедро капнул на них клеем. 

— Алло, — пробурчал он хрипло, вкладывая в голос все недовольство, на которое способен. Получилось довольно легко, уж этого добра ему всегда хватало с лихвой. 

На том конце провода с секунду помолчали, а потом раздалось ровное:

— Лео.

Это — вместо «здравствуй, брат».

У Лео на языке загорчило; захотелось то ли блевануть, то ли разразиться потоком ругательств и бросить трубку, прежде чем собеседник заговорит в ответ — словом, сработала его типичная реакция на Маркуса.

На Маркуса, который лицом к лицу с ним не связывался уже сколько — лет пять? Семь? Когда там Лео окончательно задолбала чужая игра в счастливую семью и он свалил? 

На Маркуса, которому эта игра, кажется, нравилась, и который исправно слал поздравления на день рождения и все остальные праздники, и на которые в лучшем случае получал в ответ от Лео емкое «нахуй иди».

И который вот сейчас с чего-то решил позвонить.

Лео перебрал в голове даты — не день рождения, не Рождество, не День Благодарения, или что там еще празднуют счастливые законопослушные люди — а потом осознал, что молчит слишком долго, и Маркус молчит тоже, в ожидании его реакции, так что Лео сдался, слишком уставший, чтобы играть в угадайку мысленно:

— Двадцать восемь лет уже Лео. Чего надо? 

Маркус помолчал еще какое-то время, словно подбирая слова, и Лео уже хотел его поторопить, чтобы побыстрее закончить этот разговор, как он все-таки заговорил снова:

— П… — он запнулся ровно на секунду, но тут же продолжил, — Карлу стало хуже.

«П» — это «папе». Ну, конечно. Для Маркуса он был папой, хорошим и любящим, это для Лео он был Карлом; и эти оговорки, в которых Маркус пытался при Лео называть его по имени, начались практически с самого их знакомства, еще в далекие шестнадцать. Словно Маркус не хотел обидеть его тем, что Карл к нему относится лучше, чем к родному сыну. Посмотрите только, какая забота. Вручите ему за это медаль.

Лео молчал. Потер лицо одной рукой, уже зная, что все равно снова не уснет. Не из-за новости, конечно — какое ему дело, о Карле всегда было и есть кому позаботиться, а он на этом манфредовском празднике жизни всегда был чужим — а потому что сонливость пропала. Осталась только усталость, тяжелая, она легла на плечи бетонной плитой, вызывая глухое раздражение, но спать больше не хотелось. 

Маркус молчал тоже, ожидая его ответа, и Лео очень захотелось бросить трубку, дотянуться до тумбочки и вытащить из нее заначку, чтобы накуриться и с чистой совестью потом считать этот разговор выдумкой подсознания, но что-то там внутри, в том месте, где, наверное, должна находиться у людей совесть вперемешку с состраданием, заворочалось, проехалось в мыслях коротким «он все-таки твой отец», и Лео обреченно вздохнул, открывая глаза и смотря в серый потолок у себя над головой.

— Херово. Но у него наверняка целый штат врачей, — «и ты», ядовито добавил внутренний голос, и Лео поморщился, — так что помереть так просто ему не дадут. Если ты позвонил мне, чтобы я за это почувствовал себя говном, то ты проебался.

Во-первых, потому что Лео и так чувствовал себя как говно. Головная боль чуть отступила и теперь накатывала волнами, вызывая тошноту. Лео попытался вспомнить, завалялся ли у него где-нибудь адвил, но не смог, и решил, что поищет потом. 

Во-вторых, ну, да, может он и был косвенно виноват в том, что Карлу стало хуже — дурацкая была идея идти воровать картину, но, эй, ему позарез нужны были эти деньги. К тому же, он тогда тоже пострадал, когда «любимый брат» толкнул его до сотрясения мозга, пусть и легкого. И что-то никто потом не звонил всем знакомым, рассказывая, что Лео было плохо. Маркус, конечно, извинялся — но в ответ получал все то же традиционное «нахуй иди». 

Карл даже не позвонил, и Лео очень хотелось отплатить ему той же монетой.

— Нет, я позвонил не за этим, — терпеливо ответил Маркус, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей. Это в нем тоже раздражало. — Карл хотел бы увидеть тебя.

Лео почти засмеялся. Шутка века, дайте этому парню еще какую-нибудь юмористическую премию в придачу к медали. 

Двадцать восемь лет в этом мире не было ничего, что заставило бы Карла хотеть увидеть Лео перед собой, а теперь вдруг появилось? Что же, интересно? Маркус чем-то обидел, и Карл решил вспомнить о втором сыне? Или, может, его похитили и подменили инопланетяне?

Как бы горько ни было это признавать, во второй вариант верилось куда больше.

— Ага, конечно, — произнес он вслух. — Ага. Так я тебе и поверил. Дай угадаю, как это будет: я решу прийти, и Карл меня тут же выгонит, потому что окажется, что это ты думаешь, что он хочет меня увидеть, а на самом деле это не так. У меня нет тех розовых очков, через которые ты на него смотришь, братишка, — сказал он, и сам поморщился от того, как убого прозвучало последнее слово. Маркус, Лео готов был отдать руку на отсечение, сейчас сидел с привычным непроницаемым ебалом, и наверняка даже бровью не повел. — Разбились. Давно. Если так хочется ему угодить, можешь сказать, что я переживаю и надеюсь, что он поправится. Но на самом деле? Мне похуй.

Он сглотнул, прикрыв лицо рукой. Голос дрогнул на последних словах, и Лео надеялся, что Маркус этого не заметил — пожалуйста, ну пусть хоть раз в жизни повезет. 

Конечно, ему было не похуй. Может, Карл и не участвовал в его жизни лично, но, как ни крути, он все же был его отцом, даже если его заинтересованность в Лео и ограничивалась лишь стабильным пополнением их с мамой банковского счета и теми несколькими годами, которые Лео все же провел в отцовском особняке после смерти мамы. По-крайней мере, Карл не оставил ее одиноко выживать с младенцем на руках, и его потом не выгнал на улицу.

Да и когда скандалы начались, тоже не выгнал. Лео сам тогда ушел. Возвращался время от времени, конечно, ощущая себя обиженным и виноватым одновременно, но факт был в том, что никто при этом пинка под зад ему не давал.

И эта же самая обида с годами в нем все больше разрасталась, пустила корни, вцепилась намертво, заставляя его сейчас вести себя как последнего мудака. Наверное — в душевных самокопаниях Лео никогда не был силен, и до психолога так тоже ни разу и не дошел. Может, он просто на самом деле был мудаком, а не обиженным ребенком.

По голосу Маркуса, когда он заговорил снова, было не понятно, поверил ли он его словам. Он не стал спорить, не стал убеждать, он даже не настаивал — сказал только:

— Пожалуйста, Лео.

И попал дротиком в самую середину мишени. 

Маркус никогда его ни о чем не просил. С того самого дня, когда они впервые встретились, он относился к Лео доброжелательно и явно пытался выстроить хорошие отношения, даже если в ответ неизменно натыкался на глухую стену чужой неприязни. Не просил ни о каких-либо бытовых мелочах, ни о чем-либо серьезном, не намекал даже, поэтому нынешняя просьба оказалась намного более весомой, чем Лео ожидал. От такой не отмахнешься, соврав про какие-нибудь страшно важные дела, которых, уж если честно, у Лео и не было, и Маркус наверняка об этом знал. Он бы и сейчас не стал настаивать, если бы Лео все-таки отказался; отказаться хотелось, потому что в желание Карла увидеться до сих пор до конца не верилось, но внутренний голос снова оживился, зашептал: «эй, а вдруг это твой шанс все исправить, не проеби его».

Кто знает, может Карл оценит этот жест и оставит ему в наследство что-нибудь весомое.

Наверное, он молчал слишком долго, потому что Маркус, коротко вздохнув, заговорил снова:

— Ладно, я понимаю…

_ Что ты там понимаешь _ , захотелось язвительно сказать Лео, но он сдержался, перебив его:

— Не, ладно. Я приду. Когда?

— Завтра днем. Я заеду за тобой, — сказал Маркус, помедлил, — спасибо, Лео, — добавил он и отключился.

Лео посмотрел на телефон. Подмывало перезвонить и возмутиться, мол, а про мои планы ты спросить не хочешь? Не весь мир вертится вокруг вас с папочкой, знаешь ли. Но он не стал. Уронил телефон на кровать рядом с собой и провел рукой по лицу, надеясь прогнать хотя бы часть давящей усталости — не получилось, ожидаемо. Мутило уже меньше, вставать с кровати все равно отчаянно не хотелось, но Лео себя заставил. Добрался до ванной, перетряхнул шкафчик с лекарствами и проглотил две таблетки адвила, не запивая. Из зеркала на него смотрело собственное уставшее лицо с заметными синяками под глазами и отросшей щетиной — Лео прикинул, стоят ли Карл и Маркус того, чтобы ради визита к ним бриться, и со вздохом все же полез за гелем и бритвой, решив, что раз уж на него с неба свалился этот второй шанс, то лучше хотя бы попытаться выглядеть не как человек, которому на себя плевать.

***

Маркус приехал как по часам, к двенадцати. 

Лео сам не знал, зачем поделился когда-то с ним адресом — так, на всякий случай, наверное, да и не то чтобы Маркус хоть раз зашел к нему в гости. Он и сейчас не поднялся, позвонив и сказав, что ждет в машине на улице. Лео пофыркал мысленно: ага, конечно, богатенькие мальчики слишком брезгливы, чтобы сунуть нос в его крохотную дешевую квартирку, но все же вытащил из шкафа более-менее приличные шмотки и спустился к нему, на ходу хлопая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.

Машина у Маркуса, конечно, сразу бросалась в глаза. Она стоила, наверное, как все тачки на этой улице вместе взятые, и Лео фыркнул уже вслух, прикуривая сигарету. 

Конечно, если бы Лео жил с таким папашей, как Карл, и учился бы сначала в крутой школе, а потом — в каком-нибудь престижном вузе, он бы тоже многого добился, и хорошей машины в том числе.

«Если бы ты меньше злился и не сбегал вечно из дома бухать и торчать, ты бы тоже мог многого добиться», — мерзко нашептывал ему внутренний голос. — «Для этого не обязательно иметь богатого отца».

Обиды в Лео до сих пор хватало, чтобы этот голос заглушать. И чтобы сесть в салон к — Лео точно знал — некурящему Маркусу с подкуренной сигаретой, ее хватало тоже. Ребячество, он знал, но чувствовал себя при этом безнаказанным: с тех пор как Лео очнулся на больничной койке с сотрясением мозга, Маркуса, казалось, захлестнуло чувство вины, и грех было бы этим не воспользоваться — уже достаточно похолодало, чтобы при курении на улице начинали мерзнуть пальцы, а в машине было тепло.

Маркус, ожидаемо, даже не поморщился, только нажал на кнопку со своей стороны, чуть опуская пассажирское стекло, выпуская дым.

— Я рад, что ты не передумал, — произнес он вместо приветствия, на что Лео лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой. Он все-таки пообещал, и, каким бы мудаком его не считали окружающие, обещания он держал. Ну, может, не все, но это детали. — Спасибо, Лео. Карл будет рад.

Маркус плавно вырулил с подъездной дорожки, и Лео проглотил зависть вместе с табачным дымом: чего уж там, конечно он завидовал хорошей машине, как и всякий мальчишка. Чужой мерседес-бенц какой-то из последних моделей — какой смысл был в них разбираться, если проехаться на такой машине получится только в качестве пассажира — притягивал к себе взгляд, это было бесспорно. 

И Маркус за рулем смотрелся весьма органично, весь такой опрятный и одетый с иголочки. Сквозь запах табака даже пробивался аромат какого-то наверняка дорогого одеколона. Пахло довольно приятно, и Лео мысленно фыркнул, поймав себя на этой мысли. 

— Не за что, — пробормотал он в ответ, и отвернулся к окну, смотря на проносящийся мимо город. Маркус вел уверенно, но Лео и сам знал дорогу — ехали они явно к дому Карла, а не в сторону больницы. — Ты говорил, что ему стало хуже?

— Да, но ты знаешь Карла, — Маркус улыбнулся краем рта, на секунду покосившись на Лео. — Он остался дома, я нанял ему сиделку. Не могу быть все время рядом, к сожалению.

Лео мысленно пожалел ту девушку или парня, которому пришлось возиться с Карлом — он, казалось, не терпел рядом с собой никого, кроме Маркуса, и в его нынешнем состоянии наверняка был еще более невыносим.

К слову о состоянии.

— Так что с ним случилось?

Они остановились на светофоре, пережидая красный, и Маркус постучал пальцами по рулю, чуть нахмурившись и смотря перед собой задумчиво. Заговорил, звуча непривычно неуверенно:

— После той ночи, — он замялся, глянул на Лео искоса, словно не знал, стоит ему снова извиняться или нет; Лео подавил порыв закатить глаза, — ему стало хуже. Он почти не встает с постели сейчас, спит большую часть времени из-за лекарств.

В голосе Маркуса звучала неподдельная тоска и страх того, что однажды он вернется домой, а Карл будет мертв — и это эхом отозвалось внутри Лео, потому что при всей неприязни к отцу, смерти он ему не желал. Тем более такой: медленной, когда мысль о борьбе за жизнь плавно сменяется мыслью «скорее бы уже». Он затянулся последний раз и щелчком выбросил сигарету на дорогу, хмурясь.

С момента его выписки из больницы прошло больше двух недель. Больше двух недель здоровье Карла ухудшалось, и, конечно, никто не потрудился сказать об этом Лео раньше, вспомнив о нем, как всегда, только в последний момент. И то бог знает зачем. Карл на смертном одре решил признать, что был херовым отцом, и извиниться за это? Мечтай.

Может, и до него наконец добрался старческий маразм и он вбил себе в голову, что Лео не просто плод бурной молодости, мозолящий глаз одним своим существованием. 

Гадать можно было бы до собственной старости и все равно не угадать: Карл умел удивлять. Так что Лео сдался, предпочитая плыть по течению. Поулыбаться, отыграть роль хорошего сына (сорян за картину, папа, глупо вышло, не злись на меня, поправляйся) и уйти, не потрепав ни свои, ни чужие нервы. Это в идеале, и Лео пообещал себе, что постарается. В конце концов, никогда ведь не поздно попытаться наладить отношения с той единственной семьей, которая у него есть, верно? 

Потому что возможно — возможно! — на него все-таки навалятся тонны сожалений, если Карл умрет. Можно было бы вести себя лучше, можно было бы злиться и обижаться меньше, можно было бы попытаться понять!...

Лео нахмурился, вновь отвернувшись к окну, и так и не нашелся с ответом. Остро хотелось льда, остро хотелось закинуться хоть чем-нибудь, чтобы в голове стало блаженно-пусто, но он обещал самому себе, что будет сегодня вести себя как приличный человек. Воспоминания о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда он пришел, смешав для храбрости выпивку и пару затяжек «красного», все еще были довольно живы в памяти. И не сказать, чтобы периодически возникающие головные боли после сотрясения ему слишком уж нравились. Повторять не хотелось.

Машина наконец свернула на подъездную дорожку к особняку, ворота автоматически открылись, пропуская их внутрь, и Лео неосознанно скрестил руки на груди, глядя перед собой. Он был здесь всего лишь две недели назад, а по ощущениям казалось словно прошло минимум несколько месяцев; по спине иррационально пробежал холодок, на несколько секунд стало страшно: в прошлый раз Карл с Маркусом сказали ему, что вызвали полицию, и копы, видимо, пришли, когда он уже валялся без сознания. После этого недоверие внутри мешалось с благодарностью — никто не стал обвинять его в краже картины, и Лео не очень понимал, с чего бы Карл вдруг решил замять это дело, вместо того, чтобы проучить его. Может, Маркус уже тогда почувствовал себя виноватым и уговорил об этом умолчать?...

— Ты в порядке? — Лео почувствовал чужую ладонь у себя на плече и резко повернул голову, смотря на Маркуса. Тот неотрывно смотрел в ответ — брови нахмурены, во взгляде — беспокойство, и Лео, может, в другое время оценил бы такое проявление заботы, но сейчас лишь дернул плечом, скидывая его руку, пробурчал в ответ что-то утвердительное и первым почти вылетел из машины, даже не пытаясь скрывать свою нервозность. Очень хотелось курить, и он уже вытащил измятую пачку из кармана, когда Маркус перехватил его за запястье, мягко так, словно чтобы не спугнуть. И сразу отпустил, стоило Лео дернуть руку на себя.

— Пожалуйста, после того, как мы сходим к Карлу, ладно?

Смотрел он при этом с такой выразительной просьбой во взгляде, что Лео даже сначала подумал: эй, кто подменил этого безэмоционального говнюка? Потом подумал, что никогда не обращал особого внимания на то, что радужки у Маркуса на самом деле разного цвета — ну, знал об этом, как факт, но раньше и Маркус так близко не стоял, чтобы можно было отчетливо это разглядеть. Выглядело необычно. Как-то это даже по-научному называлось, вроде, но как — Лео не помнил. 

Отмер, отступая на шаг, и лишь кивнул. И что-то внутри, что-то такое детское, глупое, дернуло сказать, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово:

— Тогда обратно меня потом отвезешь.

Маркус кивнул —  _ да, хорошо  _ — и шагнул вперед, но Лео обогнал его, подошел к дверям первым. К его удивлению, те открылись автоматически, и приятный женский голос поприветствовал:

— Добро пожаловать домой, Лео. Добро пожаловать домой, Маркус.

Надо же, и доступ ему не ограничили. И вон даже как — «домой». Как будто это был и его дом тоже. Неужели у Карла руки не дошли перезаписать приветствие? Ну или у Маркуса, учитывая, что Карлу нездоровилось? Этот-то мог бы, он никогда ни о чем не забывал, как какой-то сраный робот. Так о папочке беспокоился и был занят, что не нашел времени? Или прямо настолько сильно чувствовал себя виноватым, что не стал этого делать? Решил, что Лео достаточно усвоил урок, чтобы не нагрянуть снова без приглашения?

...ну, может отчасти он был прав.

Лео снял куртку и повесил на вешалку, сунув руки в карманы и оглядываясь. Заметил, что исчезла клетка с птицами, но вопросов задавать не стал, порадовался даже - они всегда его раздражали. Маркус оглянулся на него, кивнув в сторону лестницы, будто бы Лео сам не знал куда идти, и пошел вперед первым. Выглядел он спокойным, а вот Лео как-то занервничал, снова подумав, что не знает, чего ожидать от этой встречи. Неопределенность он не любил, но, по какой-то шутке судьбы, именно ее в его жизни всегда было дохрена и больше. Расправил плечи, стараясь самому себе придать уверенности, и справедливо решил, что если уж Маркус облажался с его приглашением, то ему и отдуваться, а Лео на это со стороны посмотрит и может даже позлорадствует. Мысленно. Немножечко.

Маркус остановился у двери спальни, постучал, и навстречу им вышел молодой парнишка, на вид — прямо как модель с обложки какого-нибудь модного женского журнальчика, даже странно, что он с таким лицом забыл в роли сиделки у старика. Может, из тех, кто старается понравится и втереться в доверие в расчете на наследство? Ну, не повезло, не на того напал, у Карла ж всегда был и будет только один наследник. 

Он пожал руку Маркусу, чуть улыбнувшись, а по Лео лишь равнодушно мазнул взглядом— ага, конечно, не он же ему деньги платит. 

«Да и не выглядишь ты так, словно тебе есть чем платить», — с неизменной ядовитой интонацией шепнул внутренний голос, и Лео нахмурился, опустив взгляд себе под ноги, краем уха слушая разговор о состоянии Карла. Недавно проснулся, поел немного, даже поупрямился насчет лекарств, хоть и недолго — Маркус при этом почему-то улыбнулся, словно это было хорошим знаком. Улыбка ему на удивление шла, и Лео вздохнул, ненароком этим привлекая к себе внимание. Чужие взгляды — один спокойный и один недовольный — тут же отогнали любые лишние мысли. На Маркуса пялиться было бесполезно, так что Лео вложил весь вызов, на который способен (эй, он все еще был более родным человеком Карлу, он имел полное право здесь находиться), во взгляд, одарив им парнишку-сиделку. Тот не впечатлился, но отступил от двери, когда к нему обратился уже Маркус:

— Подожди внизу, ладно? Мы не будем беспокоить Карла долго, а потом я отвезу Лео домой и отпущу тебя.

— Хорошо, Маркус.

Лео шагнул за Маркусом следом, когда тот открыл дверь. В комнате было темно, достаточно тепло, а в воздухе будто бы витало какое-то ощущение безысходности. Лео поежился, оглядываясь, и остановил взгляд на Карле. Тот полулежал на больничной койке, заменившей кровать, от катетера в сгибе локтя к пакетику с лекарством тянулась прозрачная трубка, рядом стоял монитор, считывающий различные показатели, а сам Карл, казалось, похудел и побледнел, и Лео что-то внутри резануло острым сожалением, как ножом прошлось.

Маркус подошел ближе, присел на стул рядом с кроватью, взял Карла за руку осторожно; Лео остался стоять у двери, сунул руки в карманы вновь, переступил с ноги на ногу, остро ощущая себя лишним. Выглядела эта сцена так, словно не была предназначена для чужих глаз, и он опустил себе взгляд под ноги.

Он мог бы быть на месте Маркуса. Он мог бы жить все детство в этом доме, мог бы любить Карла искренней сыновней любовью, это он мог бы сейчас сидеть рядом и держать его за руку, смотря взволнованно; мог бы — но не сложилось. Судьба решила иначе.

— Я в порядке, в порядке. Что ты так смотришь, словно я умирать прямо сейчас собираюсь. Расслабься, — услышал Лео. Очень в духе Карла. — Лео, не стой там, подойди.

Лео послушался, подошел ближе, остановился рядом с Маркусом, так и не вынимая руки из карманов. Ладони вспотели, по телу прошелся неприятный озноб, и Лео едва подавил порыв поежиться. С каких пор ему стало так страшно здесь находиться?

— Ты под кайфом? — спросил Карл, смотря на него, и уйти вмиг захотелось просто невыносимо. Он не знал, зачем сюда пришел — может, просто повидаться, исполнить желание Карла, но уж точно не слушать очередные нравоучения о наркотиках. Каждый божий раз, на что он вообще рассчитывал!..

— Нет, — отозвался Лео, пожав плечами. Он даже не врал, хотя мысль о том, что дома его ждет заначка, которая позволит расслабиться и забыть об этой кошмарной встрече, грела душу. 

Карл, видимо, поверил. Или просто не захотел спорить.

— Хорошо, — он замолчал, и Лео краем глаза заметил, как Маркус сжал его руку чуть сильнее, но по-прежнему бережно, в каком-то ободряющем жесте. Карл прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, о чем-то раздумывая, а потом заговорил снова: — Я хотел извиниться, Лео.

Охренеть. Ну, это было неожиданно. Лео даже не нашелся со словами, глянул только недоверчиво — а чем черт не шутит, вдруг вариант с подменой инопланетянами все-таки не глупая шутка… Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, верно?

Его молчание сложно было истолковать чем-то кроме растерянности. Карл продолжил:

— Знаю, между нами не все было гладко. И мы оба часто поступали необдуманно.

Наследственность, ха? Должно же и у них быть что-то общее, кроме фамилии? Потому что, видимо, кроме вздорного характера, который у Карла со временем стал мягче и спокойнее, ему ничего не передалось. 

Интересно, он репетировал эту речь, чтобы звучать без привычного раздражения, которое всегда проскальзывало у него в голосе, когда Лео был рядом?

Лео продолжал молчать. Карл тихо вздохнул.

— И я тоже порой поступал неправильно.

— Неправильно, — эхом отозвался Лео. Так это теперь называется? Я поступил неправильно, извини, давай забудем? — Ну да, конечно. Так, проебался немножечко, с кем не бывает. А в целом ты, конечно, отличный отец!

— Лео, — негромко произнес Маркус, но Лео его проигнорировал, продолжая:

— Только для него вот, — ткнул он в Маркуса пальцем, — для него, не для меня. С ним ты возился, а мне просто отстегивал деньги и орал на меня! Что во мне было такого, что меня можно было просто так выкинуть из жизни, а? Скажи, пиздец как интересно услышать!

Маркус снова открыл было рот, но Карл заговорил раньше, и вот теперь в голосе у него слышались те самые нотки раздражения, к которым Лео привык:

— Я знаю, что ты зол. Но, думаешь, ты был идеальным сыном? Думаешь, мне удовольствие доставляло видеть тебя пьяным и обдолбанным в хлам? Ты сам хоть раз смотрел на себя со стороны?!

— Ну конечно, это же я во всем виноват! — крикнул Лео, сжав ладони в кулаки. — Я же от хорошей жизни все это начал, правда?! 

— Считаешь, она у тебя была плохой?

— Да! Считаю! У меня даже не было семьи с тех пор, как умерла мама! Скажешь, что ты хорошо ко мне относился и всегда давал мне денег, да? Что же тебя так раздражает то, что я только за деньгами к тебе и прихожу тогда?!

Карл задышал тяжелее, нахмурился, злился — но Лео злился тоже, нашел в себе смелость посмотреть ему в глаза, не собираясь уступать. Дурацкая была затея, надо было просто послать Маркуса нахуй сразу же, глупо было покупаться на его жалобные речи о болезни Карла, вон он, все такой же упертый невыносимый старик!...

— Тебе давно пора…

— Хватит, — произнес Маркус, но Карл словно не услышал:

—...повзрослеть, ведешь себя хуже маленького ребенка…

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы кто-то занимался моим воспитанием!

— Довольно! — уже громче произнес Маркус и поднялся на ноги, встал между ними, закрывая собой Лео от Карла. — Я позову Тома. Отдыхай, мы пойдем. Отвезу Лео и вернусь.

Карл будто не обратил внимания, смотрел на Лео хмуро. Вздохнул, и складка между бровей у него разгладилась, злость как-то разом схлынула. Он снова стал выглядеть слабым, и Лео от этого вида как-то резко расхотелось злиться тоже. Может быть, зря он так. Может быть, стоило держать себя в руках. Вон, у Маркуса пару уроков взять. Только рядом с Карлом это было очень тяжело. Застарелая детская обида так и плескалась где-то глубоко внутри, выливаясь порой наружу злостью и криками.

— Извини.

— Мне жаль, Лео.

Заговорили они практически одновременно, посмотрели друг на друга, и Лео тут же отвел взгляд, смотря в стену. Повисла тишина. Лео кашлянул, глянул на Маркуса, а потом первым пошел на выход, сразу вытаскивая из кармана сигареты. Том, сидящий внизу, поднял на него равнодушный взгляд от телефона, но ничего не сказал; Лео смолчал тоже, схватил свою куртку и вышел на улицу, направляясь к машине. Можно было бы вызвать такси и уехать, не дожидаясь, когда Маркус выйдет и наверняка всю дорогу будет смотреть с молчаливым осуждением, но какая-то часть Лео понимала, что он это заслужил. 

Маркус спустился через пару минут, сразу направился к машине, даже пальто не захватил. Лео как раз уже доставал вторую сигарету, подумал — выскажет что-то или будет молчать всю дорогу? И не ясно даже, что лучше: если выскажет, то можно будет попытаться высказаться в ответ, а если будет молчать, то можно будет сделать вид, что ничего не было, пытаясь по пути расслабиться. 

Если честно, молчать не хотелось. Хотелось дать выход хоть и остывшей, но все еще разъедающей изнутри злости; да только в случае с Маркусом это вряд ли к чему-то приведет. Оставалось только дождаться того момента, когда он окажется дома, и можно будет добраться до заветного пакетика с красным льдом. 

Но что-то все равно дернуло за язык. Получилось скорее уязвленно, чем ядовито, и Лео отвернулся к окну, дымя сигаретой, пока Маркус заводил мотор:

— Доволен? 

— Я не хотел, чтобы все получилось так.

— Ага, конечно, — хмыкнул Лео. Конечно, этот святоша рассчитывал на то, что они с Карлом, видимо, обнимуться, сплетут друг-другу браслетики дружбы и сразу же забудут все обиды. Какая святая наивность, охренеть. — Ты не хотел, а оно получилось. Добро пожаловать в жизнь. Нихуя никогда не получается так, как ты хочешь. 

Маркус помолчал, будто раздумывая над его словами, а потом выдал вдруг:

— Я понимаю, если ты злишься на меня. Но Карл этого не заслужил.

— Я чего-то не понял, — тут же вскинулся Лео. — Тебя вроде не Иисус зовут. Нимба нет, да и рожей не похож. А грехи чужие на себя берешь. Не тяжело, а?

— Он все еще хочет увидеться, — вместо ответа произнес Маркус. — И помириться.

— Заметно было!

— Будто ты вел себя лучше!

Лео затих, моргнув неверяще. Сигарета выпала из пальцев, к счастью — на дорогу. Это было — вау; нет, не круто, но так странно — он, кажется, никогда в жизни еще не слышал, чтобы Маркус повышал голос. Было видно, как он крепче сжал пальцы на руле, как нахмурился, и от одного этого вида внутри что-то сжалось — не от страха, а от волнения. Было непонятно, чего ждать от него сейчас, но вместе с тем Лео был готов признать, что такой Маркус — более живой, человечный, с эмоциями на лице, нравился ему больше, чем та пластиковая кукла, которую он вечно из себя изображал. Привет, меня зовут Маркус, я андроид с человеческим лицом… 

— Как будто я должен был.

— Если бы ты подумал о ком-то, кроме себя, ты бы хотя бы постарался, — уже спокойнее произнес Маркус, но все еще с легкими отголосками злости в голосе. Смотрел он упорно перед собой, и Лео вдруг по-детски захотелось привлечь внимание, чтобы на него хотя бы краем глаза посмотрели, большего-то на дороге будет глупо хотеть, если не готов попасть в аварию. 

— О, снова я во всем виноват? Ну конечно, это же так удобно, всегда можно свалить все на Лео…

Его бросило вперед, когда машина резко затормозила, и если бы не ремень безопасности, то разбитый нос ему мог бы быть обеспечен.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы настолько тебя ненавидим?

Они остановились на обочине не так далеко от дома Лео. Чуть впереди справа красовалась вывеска какого-то бара, слева прогуливалась парочка с коляской, и никто не обращал на их машину внимания. В теории Маркус мог бы его тут убить и никто бы не заметил.

Тьфу, подумается же.

— Я не думаю, я это знаю, — фыркнул Лео. Скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Маркуса. — Скажешь, нет? Переубеждать меня кинешься? Снова попробуешь стать друзьями до гроба? Раньше не вышло, и сейчас не получится, так что иди…

— Нахуй? — в голосе Маркуса послышалась усмешка. — Твое любимое решение проблем. Только в это раз так не получится. Я знаю, что Карл хочет наладить отношения. И ты хочешь тоже, — от уверенности в чужом взгляде и голосе стало не по себе. Маркус говорил так, словно знал его как облупленного, надо же, какая шутка. — Так что сейчас вы оба остынете, а в следующий раз поговорите спокойно, Лео.

— Не будет никакого следующего раза!

— Будет.

Маркус вновь звучал так непрошибаемо-спокойно, что как-то сразу было понятно: спорить бесполезно. Можно только пытаться требовать свои условия.

— Оба.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что мы оба остынем. Так что не еби мозги только мне.

— Я поговорю и с Карлом тоже, — пообещал Маркус. Лео уже хотел спросить, поедут ли они дальше или ему можно выходить здесь и идти пешком, как он заговорил снова: — Что бы ты ни думал, мы не ненавидим тебя, Лео. Мне, например, жаль, что мы не смогли стать ближе друг-другу.

Лео не удержался, посмотрел на него растерянно, моргнул глупо, будто Маркус только что сказал ему что-то на неизвестном языке, или будто в любви признался — со стороны он, наверное, смотрелся и вовсе как идиот, хоть ртом хлопать не начал, а то точно бы за себя стыдно стало.

Его язык зато зажил отдельно от мозга:

— И что это изменило бы?

Маркус посмотрел на него, заводя мотор.

— Я бы узнал тебя лучше. Не думаю, что ты такой плохой человек, каким хочешь казаться.

За весь остаток дороги Лео так и не нашелся с ответом. Зато вся злость, на удивление, мигом пропала, оставляя после себя даже какое-то приятное чувство от этих слов. Никто не говорил ему такого раньше.

И, может быть, он все же даст им еще один шанс. 

(Даст его себе)

***

Загонялся Лео часто. На самом деле, почти всегда, как и любой человек, чья самооценка решительно стремилась ко дну, даже если признавать этого не хотелось. Другое дело, что у него был проверенный способ, чтобы выбросить лишние мысли из головы — ага, тот самый, начинается на «красный» и заканчивается на «лед». Вот и сегодня с утра перед работой он урвал пару затяжек, чтобы расслабиться; дурацкое маркусово «мы не смогли стать друг-другу ближе» так и вертелось в голове. Надо же было так сказать! Не «мы могли бы стать друзьями», «могли бы стать братьями»… И Лео теперь, как полный дурак, пытался найти в этой фразе подвох. Звучала она так… неоднозначно. Или ему просто казалось. Наверное, так и было. Маркус вечно и говорил как какой-то робот, словно ему вежливость и терпимость ко всему прошили где-то на подкорке. 

На работе, конечно, такой способ не поощрялся — кто будет рад обдолбанному сотруднику, даже если «да я чуть-чуть», но если это действительно было совсем чуть-чуть, то могли и закрыть на это глаза. И Лео достаточно хорошо умел держать себя в руках, чтобы по этой причине его не выкинули. Деньги-то нужно где-то брать. А в баре платили достаточно, чтобы хватало на всю бытовую хрень и еще оставалось немного сверху.

В общем, наркотики Лео на работе не мешали.

Тут, скорее, Лео мешал сам себе. 

Потому что когда он пришел на работу, то босс смотрел с таким подозрительным прищуром, что Лео сразу понял: пиздец. И он даже знал, в чем именно проебался — поверил, что придумал хороший план, решил, что он такой не первый и не последний, и взялся, конечно, бодяжить алкоголь клиентам, а неучтенные остатки алкоголя сливал «себе в карман»; этим все тут занимались, но Лео зарвался, решил урвать кусочек побольше, чтобы продать на стороне, не поделившись с начальством — и, конечно, удача как всегда прошла мимо него, глянув насмешливо. 

Конечно, его спалили.

И когда его вызвали на ковер, Лео улыбался, заискивающе так, пытаясь олицетворять собой фразу «понять и простить» — детской невинности и очарования, правда, у него при этом не было, так что ни понимать, ни прощать особо никто не спешил. 

— Мы ведь давно знакомы, разве я подводил тебя раньше? — Лео продолжал улыбаться. Хотелось бы думать, что располагающе к себе, но скорее всего получалось криво и нервно. Судя по мрачному ебалу у босса, так и было — тут говори что угодно, а его в таком настроении не проймешь, хотя Лео и пытался напиздеть с три короба так, чтобы на него посмотрели как на нашкодившего ребенка, вздохнули, но лишь покачали головой и отпустили творить глупости и набивать синяки жизненного опыта дальше.

К сожалению, в двадцать восемь лет такая тактика мало у кого срабатывала. 

— Раньше — ключевое слово. А теперь вали нахрен с глаз моих, и не возвращайся без денег. У тебя неделя. 

Хоть скандал не устроили, на его счастье. Да все получилось почти мирно — всего-то, подумаешь, надо вернуть примерную недостачу в денежном эквиваленте и искать новую работу, раз уж на этой вряд ли позволят появиться на пороге после возврата долга. Ну и ладно. Не больно-то и хотелось.

(Хотелось, конечно. Бар был неплохим, на многое закрывали глаза, и девчонки тут за халявные коктейли любили пофлиртовать, порой и не только, порой и не девчонки; к тому же, тут у Лео постоянно ошивался один знакомый дилер, который толкал со скидкой, и терять все эти радости жизни было по-меньшей мере грустно)

Еще одна проблема заключалась в том, что лишних денег у Лео не было. Конечно, почти все вырученные этим нехитрым путем он уже потратил, и теперь судорожно думал, где бы достать еще, потому что дружки у босса были не под стать Маркусу — легким сотрясением дело бы не ограничилось, а добавлять к долгу еще и больничные счета Лео не хотелось. Да и боль он никогда не любил.

Вариантов не было. Карл уже слишком плох, чтобы постараться морально на него надавить и выклянчить денег — остатки человечности, резко проснувшиеся после их последней встречи, просто не давали этого сделать. На редких знакомых, таких же торчков, живущих, в лучшем случае, от зарплаты до зарплаты, рассчитывать тоже было глупо. Был еще Маркус, но… но тут высоко задирала голову уже гордость: вот еще, ползать на коленями с просьбой о деньгах перед тем, кого большую часть сознательной жизни игнорировал и терпеть не мог. До такого Лео опуститься пока был не готов.

Вот может еще пара лет на наркотиках на постоянной основе, и тогда…

Он поежился от этой мысли и постарался от нее отмахнуться, но она все равно засела где-то на подкорке, явно обещая вернуться позже. 

А сейчас Лео не видел решения своей проблемы, и сделал то, что делал обычно в таких ситуациях: полез в кухонный шкаф, за полупустой пачкой из-под хлопьев, чтобы вытащить оттуда заначку с красным льдом.

_ Просто расслаблюсь, _ говорил он себе,  _ и обязательно что-нибудь придумаю.  _ Знал, что врет самому себе, но малодушно закрывал на это глаза. Знал, но все равно раскуривал красный лед, чтобы сбежать от убогой реальности в приятную иллюзию спокойствия и счастья, пока выпал такой шанс. 

Особой силы воли у него никогда не было, зато вот глупой веры в то, что он сможет бросить в любой момент, если захочет, наоборот, было с избытком. 

Вставлял лед быстро — да и на те не особо честным путем вырученные деньги Лео ухитрился урвать себе немного из чистой партии, а не перемешанной, как обычно, хрен знает с чем, так что и кайф с ним словно выходил на новый уровень. 

Настолько, видимо, новый, что Лео даже немного прифигел, когда перед ним оказался Маркус. Смотрел тот внимательно, взволнованно, даже губы поджал — ха, оказывается и у него на лице иногда проскальзывают эмоции, а-то Лео уж думал, что это какая-то болезнь, когда лицевые мышцы не шевелятся. Он не был уверен, есть ли такая болезнь вообще, но если бы была, Маркус точно был бы ею болен. 

Маркус, кажется, что-то говорил, но Лео и в трезвом-то состоянии редко был в настроении его слушать, а уж тем более сейчас. Та еще сомнительная галлюцинация — неужели его мозг не мог выдать что-то получше? Девчонку красивую, например? Ну или парня, парня тоже можно, но лучше, конечно, девчонку — главное, чтобы не Маркуса. А то объявился тут, с тревогой во взгляде, сверкает своими разноцветными глазищами. Что, неужели он за кого-то, кроме Карла, тревожиться умеет? С чего он вообще решил свободное время посвятить не их папаше, как обычно, а Лео?

Ах, да. Не решил. Это же галлюцинация.

...а вот удар по щеке ощущался довольно реальным.

Лео дернул головой по инерции, моргнул осоловело и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Маркусе, сидящим перед ним. Тот нахмурился еще больше, и это почему-то показалось таким смешным — гляньте-ка, образцовый братишка недоволен, что же делать, как же быть.

Лео показал ему язык. Вот, пусть знает, что Лео ничуть не впечатлен, дурацкий глюк, пусть уходит. Знал бы, что так будет, брал бы старый-добрый разбавленный лед, да кто ж мог такое угадать!...

Чаще всего у большинства лед вызывал практически не контролируемую агрессию. Но было у него приятное свойство: на самом деле он просто усиливал эмоции в разы. И Лео любил, когда вместо агрессии наступало вот такое расслабленное, довольное жизнью настроение — любить всех вокруг, конечно, не тянуло, но вот себя самого — очень даже да. 

Может, можно было бы и Маркуса полюбить. Ну а что, не так уж он плох. Зануда страшный, конечно — но это не в смысле рожи, рожей-то он вполне удался, а вот над характером ему бы стоило поработать. Глядишь, тогда бы и сбылась его мечта, Лео бы признал его братом, гуляли бы вместе, в футбол играли, девчонок обсуждали — ну или парней, кто его знает — обнимались бы, целова… так, нет, стоп, это не из той оперы, это на чистую братскую любовь уже не тянет. 

Маркус щелкнул пальцами у него перед лицом, и Лео снова сфокусировался на нем. И с каких пор галлюцинации стали такими настойчивыми? Мало того, что не та красивая брюнетка из бара, которую он видел сегодня, так еще и ведет себя так… ну, как самый обычный Маркус. Между прочим, в фантазии мог бы быть и другим! Мог бы за компанию с Лео перетереть Карлу косточки, например. Или сказать Лео, какой он классный мужик, и что Маркус всегда им восхищался.

Мысли постоянно перескакивали одна на другую, а другая на третью, не давая сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном.

— А если бы это был не я? 

Лео моргнул, на этот раз прилагая все усилия на то, чтобы сконцентрироваться на Маркусе перед собой. Да, вот так, смотри на его лицо, на глаза, на нос, на что угодно, вон, на губы можно… Ничего такие губы, и вообще лицо красивое. Кажется, он уже об этом думал. Но это чисто эстетически! У него отец художник, должно же ему было передаться чувство прекрасного, да?

Так. Лицо. Маркус. Точно.

— Но это же ты, — ответил он, не слишком понимая суть вопроса. Почему Маркус не был бы Маркусом? Или он спрашивает о том, что было бы, не будь он галлюцинацией Лео? Ну, тогда был бы кто-то другой… может, та брюнетка. Или, может, никто. Карл. Мама. Босс с работы. Та девчонка, с которой он лишился девственности в школе…

Маркус перед ним так и остался неизменным. Потер пальцами переносицу, закрыв глаза — жест усталого раздражения, почему-то вспомнилось Лео. Разве можно раздражать собственные глюки? Да Лео и не сделал ничего для этого, он вообще тихонечко сидел на диване!

— И сколько у этого дерьма длится действие?

О каком дерьме он говорит? У Лео достаточно чисто для квартиры, в которой живет одинокий мужик, и животных у него тоже нет. Обидно, знаете ли. Маркуса сюда никто не звал, а он еще и недоволен… 

Или он о чем-то другом?

Задумавшись, Лео даже не заметил, как Маркус поднялся и куда-то отошел. Лео отдаленно слышал, как он с кем-то разговаривает, по телефону, видимо. Или с другой галлюцинацией? Может, Карлу жалуется. Ага, наверное. Папочка, Лео опять под кайфом, он такой жалкий и мерзкий, когда мы уже сдадим его в наркологичку?.. Ага. Не дождетесь, суки.

Лед легко подстраивался под настроение: и когда Лео почувствовал закипающую внутри тупую злость, лед тут же подхватил это чувство, сразу усиливая его, превращая практически в ярость. Адреналин ударил в голову, и Лео достаточно резво подорвался в сторону кухни, где и скрылся Маркус. Его пошатывало, но идти к цели это не мешало — ничего, в этот раз с сотрясением валяться будет уже не Лео, вот увидите. Это его дом, его правила, и никто здесь не имеет права болтать о нем всякую хрень!

Он зашел на кухню как раз когда Маркус убирал телефон в карман пальто. Оперся на дверной косяк, чуть покачнувшись, но сейчас с фокусом у него проблем не было: Маркус перед ним действовал на Лео как красная тряпка на быка. 

— Лео?

Ничего сложного. Подойти, ударить, еще и еще, пока эта дурацкая галлюцинация не исчезнет, не рассеется — и пусть больше никогда не возвращается!... 

Первый удар Маркус пропустил чисто из неожиданности. Тот пришелся по щеке, довольно смазанный, но ощутимый — челюсть какое-то время точно будет ныть. Но вот второй он уже перехватил, сжимая запястье Лео и хмурясь, смотря с тревогой и непониманием. Это выводило из себя. Какого же черта он всегда такой спокойный, стоит, как груша для битья какая-то! Точно как Иисус, только чего-то вторую щеку для удара подставлять не спешит.

— Н-нахуй иди! Что, опять будешь всем рассказывать, какой я мудак? И папочке нашему небось звонил об этом сказать? Так ты лучше сходи к нему отсоси лично, а то вдруг…

Хватка на запястье разом стала крепче, почти до боли, и Лео поморщился, теряя мысль. Агрессию это только распаляло, и он замахнулся другой рукой, но Маркус без особых проблем перехватил и ее. Лео не растерялся, пиная его, куда придется. Маркус сказал что-то, но в ушах у Лео зашумело, и он не расслышал, что именно — а в следующую секунду мир круто развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Лео оказался прижат щекой к стене; Маркус не сильно, но ощутимо навалился сверху, заломив ему за спину одну руку. Лео дернулся на пробу — да уж, так просто его с себя не скинешь. 

Но там, где не получится взять силой, всегда можно попробовать играть грязно. То, что с грязными играми ему не везло и по жизни не задалось, сейчас было не так важно. В мыслях крутилось только одно слово —  _ победить, победить, победить —  _ и Лео резко ударил его свободной рукой в бок, а ногой пнул под колено. Маркус громко выдохнул сквозь зубы, но Лео своего добился: хватка ослабла и он отступил; Лео тут же развернулся, наваливаясь на него — только из-за накатившего головокружения из-за резкого движения не удержал равновесие и сам, упал сверху, ударившись об пол коленями и зашипев от боли. Маркусу прилетело локтем в живот, и он застонал, жмурясь.

Кто пришел в себя первым, было непонятно. Лео схватил его за ворот рубашки, потянув на себя, Маркус снова схватил его за запястья, приподнялся и резко попытался наклониться в сторону, чтобы скинуть Лео с себя.

Дальше все происходило слишком быстро. Они покатились по полу, Маркус бил точно, Лео — куда попадется, но яростно, и лед вместе с адреналином здорово притупляли боль, иначе он бы уже давно сдался и прекратил это все. И закончилось тоже как-то разом, когда они врезались в кухонную тумбу, и на пол слетела кружка, забытая утром на краю, разбиваясь и отвлекая их друг от друга. Оба уставились на нее; Лео моргнул заторможенно, а потом перевел взгляд на Маркуса, сейчас практически сидящего на нем. Ворот рубашки у того был порван, пальто все измялось и запачкалось в пыли, на скуле наливался синяк, а губы были разбиты. Лео подозревал, что сам выглядел не лучше, но боли пока не чувствовал, хотя знал, что потом неприятными ощущениями накроет в двойном, если не в тройном размере. 

Лед понемногу отпускал, злость исчезла тоже, только адреналин еще кипел в крови, и Лео даже стало как-то совестно, когда удалось взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны. Впрочем, не на только, чтобы тут же начать рассыпаться в извинениях. Он тоже пострадавший, знаете ли. И вообще, у него была причина быть злым, точно была, он же не просто так полез за красным льдом. Что же там было… а, точно.

Язык снова зажил отдельно от мозга, и Лео сказал, не успев даже подумать, лишь бы вслух, чтобы не забыть:

— Мне нужны деньги.

Ответный взгляд у Маркуса был ну очень красноречивым.

***

К счастью для обоих, аптечка у Лео была не совсем пустая. Бинты и пластыри, перекись водорода, все, что нужно для того, чтобы хотя бы продезинфицировать раны. Маркус полил перекиси на губу и теперь сидел, приложив лед из морозилки, завернутый в полотенце, к скуле, и выглядел как человек, у которого очень много вопросов, но который из вежливости ждет подходящего момента, чтобы все их задать.

Лео, ожидаемо, повезло меньше. Он затолкал в разбитый нос сложенную в несколько раз туалетную бумагу, чтобы не заливать кровью одежду и пол и дальше, проглотил пару таблеток адвила, в надежде что ноющая головная боль уйдет, и тоже прижимал к лицу лед, но у челюсти. Зубы ныли тоже, но на первый взгляд все были целы, и на том спасибо.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что было бы неплохо извиниться, но тут же сталкивался с гордостью, которая утверждала, что Лео был под кайфом, а значит нес ответственности за себя меньше, чем Маркус, который был в здравом уме. Понимал, что это глупая логика, но все равно хватался за нее, как утопающий за спасательный круг, лишь бы не чувствовать себя виноватым.

Маркус решил прервать игру в молчанку первым.

— Зачем тебе нужны деньги?

Ну конечно. Никакой прелюдии, сразу к главному вопросу дня. 

Врожденная вредность не позволила просто так взять и спокойно ответить на вопрос — ну нет, у себя дома он сам будет задавать вопросы. И выбирать, на какие отвечать, и отвечать ли вообще, тоже сам. 

— Как ты сюда зашел?

— Дверь была открыта.

И, ну, возможно Лео даже стало чуточку стыдно. Самую малость. Он никогда не считал себя самым ответственным парнем в мире, но это было чем-то новеньким. И ему казалось, что он закрывал дверь… замок, что ли, сломался?

И подождите-ка…

— И зачем ты пришел?

Маркус пожал плечами. Убрал лед от лица, поморщился и прижал снова.

— Я звонил, но ты не отвечал. Так что я решил зайти.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

Маркус вздохнул, как-то устало и горько, и на этот раз рвущееся изнутри сочувствие сдержать не получилось: вслух Лео ничего не сказал, но на лице это явно отразилось. Впрочем, Маркус об этом ничего не сказал тоже. 

— Карл хочет обсудить завещание.

Лео чуть не подавился воздухом. Карл частенько говорил о том, что люди смертны, и ему тоже не так уж много осталось, но это всегда воспринималось как неудачная шутка, от которой хочется закатить глаза, или как старческий фатализм, когда хочется просто мягко улыбнуться и покачать головой —  _ я так не думаю, но да, конечно, если тебе так будет легче.  _ А сейчас это звучало так серьезно, что было невозможно отрицать: он и правда готовится умереть. 

— Завещание, — повторил он тупо. Обида снова вылезла на первый план, — а что, там не все одному тебе? Мне-то зачем это обсуждать?

Взгляд у Маркуса снова стал нечитаемым.

— Иногда я просто тебя не понимаю, — признался он честно. — Знаю, что ты злишься, но должны же и у этого быть пределы. Может, Карл и не посвящал тебе все свое время, но он не был плохим отцом.

— Ну, для тебя-то конечно.

— Я не о себе сейчас говорю, а о тебе. 

— Да ну? Ты, может, еще и психологом на полставки подрабатываешь, чтобы лучше меня знать, что я чувствую?

— Он часто говорил о тебе.

Лео чуть не подавился воздухом снова, но быстро взял себя в руки:

— Какой я неудачный ребенок по сравнению с тобой, угадал?

— Иногда, — не стал врать Маркус. — Но и хорошее тоже. Ты же занимался спортом раньше? И он знал, как ты хорошо относился к маме. Но у вас с Карлом слишком похожие характеры, неудивительно что вы не ладите. 

Лео помолчал. Какая-то часть его, наверное, всегда знала, что Карл — не то чудовище, каким он его себе представлял большую часть жизни, но и так просто за секунду отказаться от этой мысли были тяжело, потому что она уже вошла в привычку, въелась под кожу; и вдруг жутко стало, что толчком к тому, чтобы подумать как-то иначе, стала именно смерть Карла - еще не наступившая, конечно, и вслух об этом никто не говорил, но все знали, что она была не за горами. Лео хотел бы думать, что ему плевать, что это все равно что смерть соседа по лестничной площадке, с которым он даже не здоровался ни разу, но не получалось.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, как-то растеряв все желание спорить и упорно настаивать на том, что больше он ни ногой к Карлу в дом не сунется. — Ладно. Я приду завтра. 

Маркус кивнул, глянув с благодарностью. И вместо того, чтобы подняться и уйти, спросил:

— И все-таки, зачем тебе нужны деньги?

Ой, господи, вот будто ему есть дело. Любой бы нормальный человек спросил: ты что, совсем ебнутый, просто так бросился драться? А этот — нет, гляньте-ка, мистер «мне до всего есть дело и я ничего не забываю». И главное, спрашивает ведь наверняка чтобы отчитать Лео за причину, а не чтобы помочь. И какой смысл тогда отвечать?

Но он все равно сказал, знал ведь, что Маркус иначе не уйдет:

— Затем. Проебался, влез в долги. Разберусь.

А потом случилось то, чего Лео меньше всего ожидал как минимум в данный момент, а как максимум — в своей жизни вообще.

Маркус улыбнулся.

Спокойно, без насмешки, будто услышал что-то приятное, будто вообще могла быть какая-то причина, которая могла бы заставить его улыбнуться наедине с Лео. 

(Улыбка, впрочем, у него была красивая)

— И даже не пойдешь просить денег у Карла?

Лео нахмурился, и тут же поморщился — ушибы на лице заныли. 

— Избил меня, а теперь еще и издеваться решил?

— Ты первый начал, — справедливо заметил Маркус. Звучало так, словно им по пять лет, и они, провинившиеся, стояли перед родителями и тыкали пальцами друг в друга, выясняя виноватого. Голос у него отчего-то сочился веселым изумлением. — И я не издеваюсь. Наоборот, рад, что ты решил справиться сам. И если ты собираешься потратить деньги не на наркотики, я мог бы помочь. 

— И как же ты узнаешь, на что я их потрачу?

— Думаю, это будет заметно.

Лео нахмурился. Звучало так хорошо, что совершенно в это не верилось. И он, конечно, постоянно спотыкался о грабли, падая на лицо, но все равно за свои годы успел уяснить, что бесплатным сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Даже если иногда при взгляде на него казалось, что было совсем наоборот.

— И что ты хочешь взамен?

— Ничего. Или будешь должен мне одно желание, если тебе будет так проще поверить в то, что я просто согласен помочь.

— Желание? Если ты под этим имеешь в виду какую-нибудь извращенскую хрень, то…

— Ничего такого, не беспокойся, — перебил его Маркус. И протянул ему руку. Лео посмотрел на нее так, словно собирался заключить сделку с самим дьяволом; может, в каком-то смысле так и было. Маркус казался безобидным, и это было хуже всего: омут у таких людей обычно был просто переполнен чертями. 

Но у Лео все еще не было других вариантов.

Поэтому он вздохнул, но пожал его руку. И поднял взгляд, смотря в глаза, будто ища какой-то подвох. Будто Маркус скажет сейчас: шутка, я не дам тебе ни цента. Или все-таки загадает какую-нибудь хрень. 

Взгляд сам по себе скользнул в сторону, к наливающемуся на скуле синяку. На темной коже его было почти не заметно. И сам по себе цвет кожи был красивый — не черный, а как там это правильно называется, мулат? Вот сразу видно, над кем родители старались. Не то что над Лео — тяп-ляп и готово. Не то чтобы Лео считал себя уродливым, но здраво осознавал, что особой красотой тут тоже не пахло. 

Интересно, они тоже были художниками? Или где они познакомились и подружились с Карлом? Странно ли будет спросить это сейчас? Раньше Лео из вредности не интересовался его жизнью, и вдруг ни с того, ни с сего начинать наверное будет неправильно. 

Но если уж честно, если смотреть на Маркуса, никак не связывая его с Карлом, он был не таким уж плохим. Может быть, они правда могли бы наладить отношения. Может быть, Лео бы не отказался в своей жизни от человека, который относился бы к нему хорошо. 

Приехал же он сюда зачем-то, когда Лео не ответил на звонки. Кстати, об этом…

— Подожди, так ты звонил, потому что был рядом и хотел съездить к Карлу сегодня?

Маркус кивнул.

— Да. Надеялся, что ты сегодня свободен. Ты не отвечал, и я подумал, что может ты спишь. Решил подняться и попытать удачу, а у тебя дверь была открыта.

Ага, мог бы и не напоминать. 

Лео фыркнул, потом поднял на него взгляд снова, положив полотенце с изрядно подтаявшим льдом на стол. И лицо, и пальцы ощущались онемевшими.

И заговорил, прежде чем придумал бы десяток причин этого не делать:

— Если он не сдаст нас в детдом в таком виде, то можем поехать и сейчас.

Маркус снова улыбнулся этой своей изумленной улыбкой, словно Лео действительно смешно пошутил.

— Уже немного поздно для этого. И если так, то сначала заедем ко мне, я переоденусь.

Ну да, испачканная в крови измятая одежда — явно не лучший наряд для похода в гости. Надо бы тоже переодеться во что-нибудь чистое. Лео уже поднялся со стула, чтобы пойти в спальню, когда на секунду пронесшаяся в голове мысль заставила его обернуться и спросить:

— Ты что, живешь не у Карла?

— Мне тридцать. Конечно, у меня есть отдельная квартира, — произнес Маркус как само собой разумеющееся.

Как же много, оказывается, Лео о нем не знал.

***

Квартира у Маркуса была под стать его машине. В том смысле, что тоже наверняка дорогущая: какой-то там этаж небоскреба, ремонт по последнему слову техники, умный дом; в таком не то что сделать лишний шаг страшно, даже дышиться и то с опаской. Лео наступил на горло этому ощущению — вот еще, не скромно же у входной двери топтаться — и сел на диван, оглядываясь и дожидаясь, пока Маркус переоденется.

В гостиной, совмещенной с кухней, было чисто едва ли не как в операционной. Кажется, ни единой пылинки, все лежит строго на своих местах, даже забытой второпях кружки из-под кофе нигде не наблюдается. Даже жутко немного, и не понятно, почему так: то ли Маркус тут настолько редко бывает, что не успел по-человечески обжиться, то ли перфекционист до мозга костей, то ли все-таки Лео был прав, и на самом деле Маркус андроид. 

И это было так непохоже на извечный творческий беспорядок Карла, что вызывало практически когнитивный диссонанс: факт того, что Маркус — вполне самостоятельный человек, а не продолжение Карла, как-то до сих пор с трудом укладывался в голове. 

Еще у Маркуса на их счастье нашелся викодин, и хотя бы за это Лео готов был полюбить его чуть больше, потому что терпеть боль он, конечно, мог, но никогда не любил этого делать. Впрочем, от отвратительно расползшегося по челюсти справа синяка это его все равно не спасло. Ну, сам виноват.

Надолго они тут не задержались. Лео настоял на том, чтобы по пути заехать и купить чего-нибудь перекусить — и жевать сэндвич, конечно, было неприятно, но есть хотелось больше. По радио крутили какой-то из последних попсовых хитов, погода выдалась на удивление солнечная для поздней осени, и в целом, без висящего грузом на шее долга, жизнь ощущалась не такой уж плохой. Да и с долгом вроде как проблем не должно было быть — если, конечно, не решит вдруг признаться, что просто пошутил. 

Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, Лео знал, но ему нужно было подтверждение, что его не кинут.

— С чего ты вообще решил мне помочь?

У Маркуса снова было такое выражение лица, словно вся эта ситуация его забавляла. Ну да, конечно. Может, будь Лео на его месте, тоже веселился бы. 

— Это что, игра в двадцать вопросов?

— А что, блять, очень похоже?

Маркус продолжал улыбаться.

— Я же уже сказал. Я не считаю тебя плохим человеком, и пока ты потратишь эти деньги не на наркотики, я не против помочь.

— Просто за желание.

— Да.

— Откуда у тебя вообще столько денег, если ты раздаешь их направо и налево за просто так, — пробормотал Лео скорее риторически, без надежды на ответ, но Маркуса это не остановило:

— Я не раздаю их направо и налево.

— Это что, получается я такой особенный?

— Получается, что так.

Нет, ну вот как? Как у него получается затыкать Лео совершенно безобидными фразами? Так, что ни слова потом из себя выдавить не получается? Да еще и звучит с подтекстом каким-то совершенно идиотским, словно Маркусу на него не то что не плевать с высокой колокольни, словно Лео ему прямо важен. Ага, здрасте, приехали. Столько лет с переменным успехом друг-друга игнорировали, а тут вдруг —  _ да, ты особенный.  _

Ну и что, блять, с этим делать. 

Слава богу, у него еще остался сэндвич, и можно было вгрызться в него, не продолжая этот разговор. Убегал Лео от проблем часто, хоть и не всегда успешно. Но тут Маркус вроде настаивать на продолжении разговора не стал, и остаток дороги ехали молча, тишину нарушало только радио.

Дома у Карла их снова встретил тот парень — Тони, Тодд, Том, как там его — приветливо улыбнулся Маркусу и осуждающе скользнул взглядом по Лео, явно подмечая их потрепанный вид, на что получил лишь сдержанный кивок от одного и хмурый взгляд от другого.

— Карл только пообедал, он сейчас наверху, читает…

— Спасибо, Том. Дальше мы сами.

Лео почти злорадно подумал: выкуси, это я тут особенный, а не ты, никуда тебя твои улыбочки не приведут — а потом почти ужаснулся этой мысли, потому что звучала она как ревность, и вот уж ревновать Маркуса к кому-то? Да ни за что на свете. 

От Карла их внешний вид, естественно, тоже не укрылся. Он перевел взгляд с одного на другого, отложил книгу и сложил руки на животе — ни дать ни взять родитель, который собирается отчитывать накосячивших детей, будто они какие-то сопливые подростки. 

— Хочу ли я спрашивать, что произошло, если вы оба живы и пришли сюда на своих двоих?

Хотя, может, и не собирается. 

Лео покосился на Маркуса, давая ему шанс объяснится, потому что знал, что если откроет рот со своим «я был под кайфом и мне страшно захотелось набить ему ебало», то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Маркус лишь пожал плечами.

— Мы немного повздорили. Все в порядке, Карл. 

Тот помолчал недоверчиво, но в итоге кивнул. Конечно, чтобы он и не поверил Маркусу. Да он ему поверит наверное даже в том случае, если Маркус будет стоять над трупом с окровавленным ножом и утверждать, что это был не он. 

— Здравствуй, Лео. 

— Привет, — кивнул Лео в ответ. Сунул руки в карманы и остался стоять рядом с Маркусом, не зная куда себя деть. Вздрогнул, когда тот положил ему руку на плечо и мягко подтолкнул к стулу рядом с кроватью Карла, и Лео послушно сел, все еще чувствуя себя неловко. По-крайней мере, они еще не начали друг на друга кричать, уже хороший знак. Да и не хотелось — Лео уже выпустил пар днем на Маркуса. И подступающую с отходняком слабость чувствовал тоже. 

— Мне жаль, как все получилось в прошлый раз.

— Ага, мне тоже. Ну там… прости. 

— И ты меня, — произнес Карл. Помолчал какое-то время, а потом разом подобрался весь, стал серьезнее. — Маркус уже наверняка сказал, о чем я хотел поговорить. Знаю, возможно это поспешно, — он посмотрел на Маркуса, весь вид которого говорил, что  _ да, это поспешно _ , — но перестраховаться лишним не бывает. 

Лео краем глаза посмотрел на Маркуса и пожал плечами, снова перевел взгляд на Карла. Он еще не дожил до тех лет, чтобы так легко говорить о своей смерти, но, в отличии от Маркуса, относился проще к тому факту, что да, Карла скоро не станет. Хотя где-то глубоко внутри все равно плескалось сожаление о том, что порой он все же вел себя как неблагодарный мудак — да, он не любил и не хотел этого признавать, считая, что и Карл вел себя не лучше, но все равно знал, что это правда. Но еще он прекрасно знал, что прошлого не изменить. 

— Мы во многом не ладили, — продолжил Карл, обращаясь к Лео. Он помолчал, видимо, думая, что сказать еще, потом махнул рукой. — К черту, не собираюсь разводить тут демагогию. Я включу тебя в завещание, но при одном условии, Лео — никаких наркотиков. Не знаешь, как ты бросишь — сам, или снова пойдешь в клинику, но мне нужен результат. 

Лео открыл было рот, но Карл не дал и слова вставить.

— Маркус проверит. Будет к тебе каждый день ходить, если придется.

— Карл… — начал было Маркус, но и ему ничего сказать не дали:

— Да. Можете считать меня выжившим из ума стариком, если хотите. Я не верю в загробную жизнь, но если узнаю, что вы не держите это слово, то специально вернусь из… ну, где я там окажусь, оттуда и вернусь. Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько угодно, но без этого условия ты не получишь ни цента. 

Лео фыркнул. Клинику он помнил, был уже там однажды, лет в девятнадцать, когда Карлу окончательно надоело возиться с сыном-наркоманом — и воспоминания были максимально далеки от приятных. Он, конечно, почистился тогда, и правда бросил на какое-то время, но в итоге с приходом красного льда вернулась и привычка. Наверное, глупо было думать, что что-то изменится сейчас, даже если с ним будет Маркус в качестве надзирателя. Лео был уверен, как и любой наркоман, что сможет легко бросить в любой момент — но Карл, конечно, эту уверенность не разделял. Можно было возмутиться; а можно было сыграть в послушного мальчика, сделать вид, что бросил, получить деньги и уйти с ними в закат.

Потому что он знал, что Маркусу будет похуй. Конечно, он сыграет в заботливого сына перед Карлом, и правда будет ходить каждый день, если придется, но как только Карл уйдет в мир иной, то — Лео был практически на сто процентов уверен — Маркус просто забудет про его существование. Лео? Кто такой Лео? Не знаю такого. 

Карла не переубедить, можно было даже не тратить силы, так что Лео обернулся к Маркусу, глянув с насмешкой.

— Что, и правда будешь бегать? Понравилось?

— Теперь буду готов к тому, что ты любишь пожестче.

Лео так и замер с открытым ртом. Карл закашлял, прикрыв рот рукой, но Лео был абсолютно уверен, что этим он пытается скрыть смех. Пидарасы. И с каких пор Маркус стал выдавать вот такие фразы?! Нет, вот скажите? С образом примерного мальчика это не вязалось абсолютно! Охуеть. Девчонке своей пусть такое говорит. Или парню. Или, блять, кому угодно, но не Лео.

— Невероятно, Маркус. Тебе удалось вогнать его в краску и заставить замолчать.

_ Я вас ненавижу _ , хотелось закричать.  _ Самые худшие, блять, родственники _ .  _ Идите нахуй _ .

— Я не специально.

О, ну вы посмотрите, блять, на него! Каков ангел! Нимб нигде не жмет?!

Но он, конечно, не закричал. Так, значит? А вот хер вам, Лео не собирался играть по этим правилам. Если от него ждут истерики, то не дождутся. Кулаки так и чесались снова врезать Маркусу по роже, но он держался. Ничего, пусть теперь они удивляются. Он не будет вести себя как истеричная старшеклассница из подростковых фильмов, ну уж нет. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Лео. Сквозь зубы, конечно, но более-менее спокойно. Выкусите, он отыграет свою роль и получит эти деньги. 

— Ты бросишь? — спросил Карл, и Лео кивнул. — Пообещай мне.

— Да хоть бумажку подпишу, — фыркнул он, но под требовательным взглядом Карла закатил глаза и добавил: — Обещаю. 

— Я прослежу, — тут же влез Маркус, и, ну — это был пиздец. 

Пиздец, на который Лео подписался сам. 

Стоило им попрощаться с Карлом и спуститься вниз, к машине, как Лео тут же заговорил:

— Окей, давай проясним. Я поулыбаюсь Карлу, ты важно ему покиваешь, скажешь, что я бросил, и все будут счастливы и довольны. Тебе не придется ездить ко мне каждый хренов день, я получу свои деньги, мы разойдемся. Круто? Круто! Отличный со всех сторон план!

— Ты правда думаешь, что Карл поверит?

— Да какая, блять, разница. А вообще — да, конечно поверит, если ты будешь кивать со всей искренностью. Порепетируй перед зеркалом, я не знаю. 

Маркус покачал головой, открывая водительскую дверь и глядя на Лео поверх машины.

— Я не собираюсь ему лгать.

— Блять, и как он воспитал в тебе такого честного парня? Похлопать красивыми глазками куда проще, чем мотаться ко мне каждый день!

Маркус хмыкнул.

— Во-первых, спасибо за комплимент. Во-вторых, я-то думал, тебе нужны эти деньги, — сказал он и сел в машину. Лео почти лишился дара речи вновь, но взял себя в руки, и сел на свое сиденье, вложив во взгляд все недовольство, на какое был способен. 

— Нужны. И я предлагаю отличный план, при котором мы оба останемся в выигрыше!

Маркус завел мотор и постучал пальцами по рулю, смотря перед собой задумчиво. Потом глянул на Лео, и тот понял — ага, вот он, тот сатана, с которым он сегодня днем заключил контракт. 

— Ты должен был мне желание. Вот оно: я дам тебе деньги, и мы оба честно сдержим обещание Карлу.

Можно было бы сказать: иди нахуй, не нужны мне твои деньги (но они были нужны). Можно было врать напропалую: сказать, да, конечно, сдержим. Сыграть в чистенького при визитах Маркуса и сорвать свой большой куш, а потом помахать ему ручкой и свалить. К черту его с его внезапно разыгравшейся заботой. Вот будто ему не похуй.

— Я не лягу в клинику, — сказал Лео вместо этого. Ну уж нет. Даже в дорогой клинике было мало приятного. Повторять он это не будет.

— Тогда сам, — легко согласился Маркус. — Я могу приезжать, если будет тяжело.

— Святой отец Маркус, помогает сирым и убогим. Ты не в церкви работаешь случайно? Хотя нет, для твоих денег надо рядом с Папой Римским сидеть, а ты здесь. Не сходится. 

— Если тебя это утешит, то я точно не считаю тебя убогим. Скорее, наоборот. 

_ Пиздец _ , подумал Лео.  _ Во что я вляпался.  _

***

Мама всегда говорила ему: твой отец — хороший человек. 

В детстве Лео ей верил. В детстве он верил всем ее словам. 

А потом эта вера начала испаряться. Раскалывалась, как зеркало, пошедшее трещинами, пока однажды не раскололась насовсем. Отец был кем-то безликим, исправно высылавшим им достаточно денег, чтобы они безбедно жили и ни в чем не нуждались, но никогда он не пытался связаться с ними лично, никогда не пытался прийти хотя бы раз, чтобы увидеть Лео своими глазами.

Это злило, обижало, это ломало что-то глубоко внутри него, несмотря на все попытки мамы заверить его в том, что Карл Манфред — хороший человек, просто так получилось.

Просто так получилось, что он случайно нагулял Лео, а потом положил на него большой и толстый хер, откупившись деньгами, словно они могли все решить.

Мама заболела, когда Лео стукнуло шестнадцать, и это только увеличило степень обиды и злости на отца, который все-таки решил появиться в его жизни. Видимо, чтобы поддержать свой статус хорошего человека. Или, может, чтобы СМИ, которых интересовал «один из величайших художников современности», не сделали ему плохую репутацию человека, который бросил собственного ребенка. 

Лео злился, но готов был дать ему шанс, только вот Карл явился не один. Инвалидную коляску катил мальчишка примерно одного возраста с самим Лео — слишком молодой, чтобы быть сиделкой или любовником без угрозы скандала о педофилии. 

Так и оказалось.

Маркус был приемным сыном Карла, и все эти годы он провел рядом с ним, пока Лео — его родной сын! — мечтал хотя бы иногда видеть отца, и силился понять, что в нем не так, что такого он сделал, что Карл просто от него отмахнулся, как от какого-то насекомого. 

Один взгляд на Маркуса, на которого Карл смотрел с неподдельной отеческой любовью, вызвал у Лео такую ярость, что ему пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не кинуться на новоявленного «брата» с кулаками сию же секунду. И вызвал вопрос, который прочно поселился где-то в подсознании: что такого было в Маркусе, что Карл предпочел его собственному сыну? 

С возрастом этот вопрос не забывался, но как-то вечно отходил на второй план, пока Маркуса не было рядом, а теперь он вот вернулся в жизнь Лео — да еще как, посмотрите, обосновался прочно, словно ногами в бетон встал, не сдвинешь. И Лео снова думал: что в нем такого? Упертый, когда не надо. Шуточки эти его на грани фола с абсолютно непонятным подтекстом. И половину времени ведет себя, как робот. Понятно, почему Лео так и не стал для Карла любимым сыном, он бы так не смог. 

С другой стороны… было в Маркусе что-то такое, что к нему располагало. Лео даже не знал, как это описать. Будто если бы он затеял какую-нибудь революцию, люди бы за ним потянулись, без проблем посчитали его своим лидером. Конечно, революций Маркус никаких не устраивал, да и ярко выраженных эмоций Лео за ним до сих пор особо не замечал, но харизма у него была. Не как у того же Тони Старка, который очаровывал одним своим существованием, а как, например, у Капитана Америки — казалось, наряди Маркуса в звездно-полосатый костюм и выдай ему щит, и они будут неотличимы, как братья-близнецы. 

Надоедали они настойчивостью тоже одинаково. 

Если Лео считал, что двенадцать дня субботы — хорошее время, чтобы видеть десятый сон, раз уж он нынче безработный и идти ему никуда не нужно, то Маркус думал, что это отличное время, чтобы наведаться в гости.  _ Привет, Лео, такой хороший день, почему бы нам не потратить его на то, чтобы выбросить все твои заначки _ . Ага, ну просто заебись денек.

На Лео был старый потрепанный домашний спортивный костюм, на лице была трехдневная щетина и пара фиолетовых синяков, и в целом он выглядел как человек, который уверенно стремился к тому, чтобы переехать жить под мост в скором времени, и чувствовал он себя примерно также. Особенно рядом с Маркусом, который снова выглядел так, будто только что пришел с фотосессии для модного журнала. Если это не чертова суперспособность, то что тогда?

У Лео из суперспособности было скверное настроение, у него не было сигарет, и он еще не проснулся до того состояния, в котором ему было не плевать на окружающий мир, поэтому он неопределенно махнул рукой и сказал:

— Ищи, можешь хоть все перерыть, — знал, что пожалеет о своих словах, но спать хотелось куда больше, чем пытаться выпроводить Маркуса из квартиры. К тому же, он знал, что это бесполезное занятие. А потом добавил ядовито, просто потому что мог: — Пожалуйста. 

— Спасибо, — вежливо ответил Маркус, и это было последним, что Лео от него услышал, прежде чем упасть на кровать и уснуть снова. Снилась какая-то муть, из которой Лео мало что запомнил: только то, что Маркус все-таки вытащил на свет божий его заначки, но не выбросил их, а предложил раскурить вместе — и у Лео осталось смутное ощущение, что Маркус-из-сна был более приятным парнем, чем Маркус-из-реальности. Только вот реальный Маркус ни за что бы к наркотикам не притронулся, Лео знал точно.

Точнее, он бы не стал их пробовать. Притронулся-то он к ним знатно — это Лео сразу заметил по небольшой горке пакетиков со «льдом» на кухонном столе, за которым обнаружился и Маркус, доедающий найденную в холодильнике упаковку мак-н-чиз. Последнюю, между прочим. И как он вообще это ест? Разве не должен он питаться исключительно высокой кухней или всякой там здоровой пищей?

— Все нашел? — поинтересовался Лео, смотря на пакетики. Один, два, три… 

— Тебя спросить надо.

— Так я тебе и сказал.

Маркус посмотрел на него, а потом сунул руку в карман джинс и вытащил свернутую вчетверо бумажку. Разгладил и придвинул по столу к Лео. Чек, как оказалось.

— Это половина того, что ты просил. Расскажешь правду — получишь еще четверть.

— Какая-то кривая у тебя математика получается, — сел на свободный стул Лео, смотря недовольно и с подозрением. — Куда еще четверть делась?

— А она будет, если согласишься на прием к врачу.

Лео тут же вскинулся.

— Я говорил, никакой клиники.

— Клиники не будет, — согласился Маркус. Лео протянул было руку к чеку, но он и сам пальцы не убирал, удерживая его одной рукой на столе и смотря Лео в глаза. — Но курс лечения тебе все равно назначить надо. Не бойся, я схожу с тобой.

— Мне что, блять, пять лет по-твоему, что ли? Еще скажи, что за ручку меня поведешь, мамочка.

— Тогда уж папочка, — невозмутимо ответил Маркус — и, ну посмотрите, ну вот опять! Он опять это делает! — Я не могу быть мамой, хотя бы в физиологическом плане. 

Лео перевел взгляд с него на лежащие перед ними на столе пакетики со «льдом» и тоскливо вздохнул. Маркус в последнее время вызывал слишком много эмоций, и вообще его в жизни Лео стало чрезвычайно много, а способ справиться со всеми проблемами у него был один — ну, вы знаете. Закинуться и сделать вид, что этих проблем нет. Дурацкая стратегия, зато хотя бы ненадолго дарит необычайное спокойствие. 

Маркус поймал его взгляд и нахмурился. Лео уже приготовился слушать нравоучения в стиле  _ как ты не понимаешь, наркотики сломают тебе жизнь, ты будешь мучительно умирать, бла-бла-бла,  _ но вместо этого Маркус просто спросил:

— Что в них такого?

— В смысле — что в них такого? — непонимающе переспросил Лео.

— В смысле, что заставляет тебя их принимать.

— О, тебе по алфавиту или в свободном порядке?

— Как тебе будет удобнее.

Отчего-то стало даже весело. Лео поднял руку и принялся демонстративно загибать пальцы:

— Во-первых, у меня мудак-отец, — один, — во-вторых, единственный человек, который меня любил, умер, когда мне было шестнадцать, — второй, и Лео почувствовал, как распаляется, даже заговорил громче, — в-третьих, меня недавно выперли с работы, — третий, — в-четвертых, прямо передо мной тут сидит еще один мудак, который вроде как мой брат, но на самом деле нихуя, и которой почти всю мою жизнь маячил у меня перед глазами, весь такой идеальный, хренов пример для подражания, ради которого мой же отец меня кинул, потому что я-то ведь нихрена не такой классный, денег у меня нет, и подсасывать так виртуозно я тоже не умею… — Лео замолк, когда Маркус подался вперед, близко-близко, и зажал ему рот рукой, не давая больше произнести ни слова. Держал он крепко, и Лео по инерции промычал продолжение фразы, не отводя взгляда. Сам удивлялся, откуда в нем нашлось столько храбрости, особенно без свежей дозы «льда» в организме. Маркус был совсем близко, взгляд у него был непривычно потемневший, и Лео вдруг ни к месту отметил: а у него, оказывается, есть веснушки…

А потом Маркус заговорил сам. Вкрадчиво, размеренно и спокойно, но каждое слово казалось таким весомым, будто ложилось на плечи бетонной плитой, придавливая к земле и погребая под собой:

— Значит, если мой названный брат в свои годы ведет себя как невыносимый ребенок и слабак, который только и может что оскорблять всех и не думать о своих поступках, а потом убегать от последствий, принимая наркотики в надежде, что это как-то облегчит его жизнь, то это поможет и мне? — поднял он один из пакетиков и потряс у Лео перед носом. Тот перевел взгляд с пакетика на Маркуса, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами, а в голове было пусто, и он даже не знал, что ответить: признавать правоту Маркуса категорически не хотелось, но тот говорил так уверенно, что Лео и правда таким себя ощутил — маленьким, злым на мир ребенком, который только и делает, что пакостит другим, а потом убегает, прячясь в шкафу от неминуемого наказания.

Кажется, он даже забыл как дышать.

Было страшно — да, потому что Маркуса он таким еще никогда не видел. А еще было предательски стыдно, потому что его тело вдруг решило жить по своим правилам — внутри все захлестнуло волнением вперемешку с предвкушением черт знает чего, словно возбуждением накрыло, потому что Маркус казался не только устрашающим, но еще и очень горячим. Мозг пытался оправдать эту реакцию: да ладно, у тебя просто слишком давно никого не было, так бывает, как в драке у спортсменов, например, и не переживай, вы же на самом деле не братья друг-другу, чтобы это было противозаконно… Это всего лишь физическое влечение от чрезмерной близости. На месте Маркуса мог быть бы кто угодно. Да.

Маркус убрал руку от его лица, но прикосновение все равно ощущалось фантомно — крепкое и горячее-горячее, и кто знает, в каком месте его ладони ощущались бы более приятно…

О, господи.

Когда Маркус облизнул губы, Лео тяжело сглотнул, надеясь, что это незаметно. Или что он хотя бы не выдает себя с потрохами одним голодным ошалелым взглядом.

Пакетик шлепнулся на стол, но Лео не смог найти в себе сил оторваться от взгляда Маркуса, чувствуя себя загипнотизированным.

Тот заговорил, наклонившись еще ближе:

— Но я не буду этого делать. Потому что, во-первых, есть масса других способов получить удовольствие, — Лео снова тяжело сглотнул. — Во-вторых, нерешаемых проблем не существует, и только слабак будет прятаться от них за наркотиками, ломая собственную жизнь. А я не хочу, чтобы  _ ты _ этого делал. И знаешь что? Ты тоже этого не хочешь. Поэтому, — Маркус понизил голос и кивнул на лежащий на столе «лед», — выброси это. Я знаю, ты сможешь, Лео. Ты справишься.

Он поднялся из-за стола, и Лео по-прежнему молча проследил за ним взглядом.

— Я зайду завтра. До встречи, Лео.

Маркус ушел сам, захлопнув за собой входную дверь, а Лео так и не нашел сил подняться. Ноги, казалось, онемели и перестали двигаться. Сердце стучало как бешеное, грозясь выскочить из груди. 

И только спустя несколько секунд — или, может, минут — Лео заметил, что чек остался лежать на столе, рядом с пакетиками «льда», словно ставя его перед выбором.

***

Вчерашний день Лео окрестил днем икс, или, скорее, «днем, который хочется забыть навсегда». К сожалению, человеческая память так выборочно не работала, поэтому воспоминания до сих пор казались настолько свежими, словно все произошло пять минут назад. 

Особенно все то, что произошло днем на кухне. 

Ну, и после ухода Маркуса. Тут уже никакого самообмана не хватало на то, чтобы как-то оправдать то, что после этого Лео обнаружил себя в душе. Дрочить, конечно, было далеко не впервой — половину старшей школы Лео проходил в прыщах, и все это время его единственной подружкой была правая рука — но чтобы на Маркуса? Вот это было в новинку. Унизительно, но приятно, и уже за одно это Лео хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он пытался говорить себе: Маркус объективно красивый внешне. У Маркуса есть на что посмотреть. Ничего в этом такого нет, ты просто подрочил на красивого парня. Не впервые.

Только вот когда он пытался представить в тот вместо Маркуса кого-то другого — не получалось. Ни тебе красавчик-Хемсворт с его телом бога, ни Эванс с его шикарной задницей, ни Крейг с шикарным прессом, или кто там есть еще из красавчиков-актеров — а вот нет, перед глазами стоял один только Маркус, а его прикосновение, казалось, ощущалось на коже до сих пор. Лео думал тогда, в душе, что было бы, если бы Маркус спустил руку чуть ниже, на шею, и сжал, несильно, но ощутимо — и на этом его мысли обрывались, превращаясь в белый шум. Все это было  _ слишком _ .

Слишком хорошо и слишком неправильно. 

А еще где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри и так отчаянно, как птица в клетке, билась мысль: специально ли Маркус все это делал? Рассчитывал ли он на такую реакцию? Или просто разозлился и хотел запугать?

Что у него, к слову, почти получилось. 

Лео после душа долго слонялся по дому, как неприкаянный, пытаясь найти себе любое занятие и избегая кухни как огня. Взгляд, конечно, то и дело возвращался к лежащему на столе «льду», но неизменно натыкался на лежащий рядом чек, из-за чека мысли неизменно возвращались к Маркусу, и уже из-за этого Лео готов был лезть на стену и выть. 

Хотелось ли выкурить льда? Жесть как. Но он знал, что это будет палевно, и думал: что сделает Маркус, когда узнает? Просто заберет деньги и оставит Лео ни с чем? Пожалуется Карлу, чтобы тот тоже вычеркнул его из завещания? Или… нет, тут Лео начинал ненавидеть себя за то, в какую сторону сворачивали эти мысли. Чертов Маркус с его чертовым… чертовым всем! 

(Да, это уровень пяти лет, но эй)

Кажется, у него даже тряслись руки. Время тянулось до невозможности медленно, занятий, чтобы себя отвлечь, практически не оставалось, и Лео все чаще начинал обнаруживать себя на пороге кухни. 

А потом решился вдруг. Вытащил мусорный пакет, скидал туда весь «лед» со стола, добавил его еще из той парочки заначек, которые Маркус не нашел, завязал его покрепче и для надежности спустился до уличной мусорки и выбросил его туда, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Картина, наверное, была та еще, но на душе отчего-то полегчало. 

Внутренний голос (который отчего-то подозрительно звучал как голос Маркуса) сказал:  _ хороший мальчик _ ; очень захотелось побиться головой об стену, но Лео не стал. Зато после этого наконец-то со спокойной душой уснул. 

Следующий день тянулся не менее мучительно. Лео успел пожалеть о том, что выбросил «лед», прикинул, какой шанс, что мусор еще не вывезли (нулевой, как минимум), минимум трижды тянулся к телефону с номером дилера и каждый раз убирал его обратно в карман, дошел до банка, чтобы обналичить чек, почти десять минут мялся на пороге, то подходя ближе, то разворачиваясь и уходя, явно нервируя этим охранника у дверей, но в итоге все-таки решился и зашел за деньгами. Даже честно занес их боссу на работу на обратном пути, и тот, судя по всему, сменил гнев на милость. Обратно работать, конечно, не позвал, но и смотреть угрожающе, обещая физическую расправу, перестал. 

Раньше Лео наверняка бы попытался часть денег как-то стащить себе, но то ли слова Маркуса как-то на него повлияли, то ли еще что, и он не стал — зато ощущение от правильного поступка казалось таким верным, что было почти физически приятно. Возможно — самую малость возможно — быть хорошим парнем было не так уж и плохо. Может, не поздно было еще попробовать. 

Вон, Маркус-то неплохо устроился, а он наверняка самый хороший парень из всех хороших парней. Ну, либо он главарь какой-нибудь местной преступной группировки, но если так — у него хорошо получается это скрывать. 

Хотя, если вспомнить вчерашний день…

Лео отчаянно застонал, проведя рукой по лицу. Отлично, просто прекрасно. Кажется, даже собственный мозг теперь против него, если вознамерился подкидывать всякие фантазии. Наверняка абсолютно неправдоподобные. Маркус — и какой-нибудь преступный босс? Смешная шутка.

(И весьма горячая, если подумать)

Лео готов был себя поздравить: о, чувак, классно. Ты ебанулся. Поехал на почве хрен знает чего. Ломки, может быть. Ладно подрочить один раз — но выдумывать какие-то новые фантазии? Это как минимум здорово напрягало.

Ломкой действительно крыло. Пока не так сильно, пока еще было терпимо: ну, руки тряслись немного, озноб накатывал волнами, но с этим можно было жить. Но Лео понимал, что дальше будет только хуже. Не впервой. И внутренний голос, пока еще тихо, скромно спрашивал:  _ зачем тебе проходить через эти страдания? Купи и прими немного, Маркус даже не узнает. _

Очень хотелось последовать этому совету, просто пиздец как. Но Лео понимал: Маркус узнает, как натасканная на наркотики полицейская собака почует. И вот теперь Лео совершенно не представлял, что он в этом случае сделает. Кто ж знал, что он такая темная лошадка.

И чем ближе время подходило к вечеру, тем нервознее Лео становился. Руки сами то и дело тянулись к телефону, чтобы набрать дилера, но эта мысль неизменно сталкивалась с «Маркус точно придет», и руки Лео отдергивал. Еще хуже было осознание того, что, надежда на то, что у Маркуса случится какое-нибудь чп и он не придет, вдруг начала мешаться с надеждой на то, что он обязательно сдержит свое слово и явится. Лео говорил себе: это просто потому что я жду от него оставшейся части той суммы, которую он обещал. И пытался не обращать внимания на мерзко хмыкающий при этом внутренний голос. 

Но даже время от времени вспыхивающая в голове мысль, о том что Маркус должен сегодня придти, как-то не подготовила Лео к тому моменту, что это действительно произошло. Что Маркус приедет, поднимется, позвонит в звонок и будет стоять на пороге квартиры, будто абсолютно точно зная, что Лео будет ждать его внутри и никуда не уйдет. 

(И ведь оказался прав)

— Привет. 

Лео пробормотал невнятное приветствие в ответ, отступил, пропуская его внутрь, но Маркус так дальше крохотной прихожей и не ушел. Глянул коротко на кухню — взгляд тут же смягчился, когда вчерашних наркотиков он там не заметил, и Лео вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно его мама похвалила за самую красивую поделку в детском саду — а потом обернулся к Лео.

— Собирайся, съездим к врачу.

К врачу, конечно, не хотелось. Их Лео ненавидел что в детстве, когда приходилось ходить на осмотры и уколы, что сейчас — сейчас, может, даже еще больше, в детстве-то хоть леденцы давали. 

— А не слишком поздно для врача?

— У меня есть хороший знакомый. 

Часть Лео думала, что лучше не перечить и перетерпеть это.  _ Ради денег _ , говорил он себе, даже если звучало как-то продажно. Другая часть, которая, видимо, решила сходить с ума целиком и полностью, заявила:

— Если это приглашение на свидание, то оно точно не в топ-десять. 

Маркус одарил его своим фирменным нечитаемым взглядом. И хер его знает, то ли сумасшествие было заразно, то ли на самом деле Лео сейчас валялся, пускал слюни и ловил красочный приход, то ли были виноваты как-то не так сошедшиеся на небе звезды, но он вдруг сказал:

— Мы можем заехать выпить кофе после.

И Лео охуел достаточно, чтобы зависнуть на месте, пытаясь понять, как это предложение истолковать. Как очень тонкую издевку — или как реальное приглашение на первое, «кофейное» свидание? 

Не ясно было, стоили ли все эти деньги того, что Маркус в последние дни делал с его жизнью и мыслями. Да и мысли сами были до конца не ясны: Лео метался между стыдом за свои реакцию, раздражением на «родственничков» за то, что они наставили ему условий, и вот теми необъяснимыми приятными чувствами, которые Маркус время от времени стал в последние дни вызывать. С таким бы к психологу, но было страшно узнать, что на самом деле все это может означать.

То, что Лео понятия не имел, что творилось в голове у самого Маркуса, тоже ощутимо напрягало. Чужих демонов хотелось бы знать в лицо.

Завис он, похоже, довольно подозрительно: Маркус шагнул ближе, наклоняясь — решил, наверное, что Лео под кайфом, решил проверить — но Лео отшатнулся и поднял перед собой руки.

— Сейчас оденусь.

По дороге молчали. Лео боялся опять ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее, еще больше боялся услышать от Маркуса какой-нибудь двусмысленный ответ, поэтому принялся себя убеждать: все не так уж и плохо. Сидеть в кружке на стульях и слушать чужие унылые истории о наркозависимости не придется, а несколько сеансов детоксикации можно и потерпеть. Ощущения, конечно, дерьмовые, но все же во благо; были у Лео и раньше моменты, когда он сам задумывался над тем, чтобы бросить, но в итоге все равно обнаруживал себя в очередной раз под кайфом. Может, что-то изменится сейчас. Сейчас, когда рядом есть кто-то, кому не все равно.

Лео глянул на Маркуса искоса и подумал: ему правда не все равно? Делает он все это, потому что хочет помочь, или потому что пообещал Карлу и держит свое слово, как ответственный человек? По нему было нихрена не понятно. Отвращения и раздражения, как при выполнении неприятного поручения, он не демонстрировал, но и особого энтузиазма не показывал. Впрочем, он вообще был скупым на эмоции парнем, тут сложно было сказать что-то однозначно. Может, он вообще от этого кайфовал. 

Прием у врача, назначения и предписания были делом известным, тут Лео волновался мало; куда больше его волновало то, что должно было быть после. Если оно будет, конечно. Глупо было, но стоило им выйти из частной клиники на стоянку, как у Лео в животе все сжалось от волнения, будто он подросток, собирающийся впервые в жизни пригласить симпатичную одноклассницу в кино. Еще бы колени трястись начались для полной картины, и был бы совсем пиздец. 

Маркус не сказал ни слова, заводя машину, а Лео не мог из себя ни слова выдавить. Он понятия не имел, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы слова про кофе оказались шуткой, или чтобы они все-таки поехали в кофейню. Не факт вообще, что Маркус подразумевал под этим нечто большее, когда предлагал. Иногда кофе это просто кофе, верно?

И если начистоту, у Лео просто не было в этом опыта. Ни одни отношения в его жизни не складывались так, чтобы водить кого-то в кофейню; максимум кофе фигурировал только по утрам на кухне после случайного секса. 

По пути заныла спина, и Лео уже знал, что этой ночью ему будет хуево. И знал, как все закончится: когда ноющая боль в костях станет слишком невыносимой, он просто сорвется и пойдет за новой дозой, потому что не сможет себя контролировать. Может, стоило все же согласиться на клинику. Там хотя бы все лечение не закончилось бы в первый же день, даже не начавшись.

За этими мыслями Лео не заметил, как они свернули на подземную стоянку под домом Маркуса. 

— Это не мой дом.

Маркус выдал в ответ глубокомысленное «хм».

— На кофейню не тянет тоже, — окончательно растоптал свои дедуктивные способности Лео в пух и прах.

— Кофе у меня есть. 

И заметьте, занесите в протокол, чтобы все четко осознавали один факт: никто Лео за язык не тянул. Никто не приставлял ему пистолет к виску и не давал в руки листок с прописанным текстом, никто его не принуждал, все абсолютно на добровольных началах. И наказание целиком и полностью ложится на его плечи, не верьте, если он вдруг возьмется утверждать обратное. 

— Не подумал бы, что ты из тех, кто на первом свидании сразу ведет домой. 

Контроль над логикой собственных мыслей и умением держать их в голове, а не сразу озвучивать вслух, ускользал слишком быстро, и единственной отдушиной было пытаться обвинить в этом Маркуса — из-за него все началось, ваша честь, выдайте ему пожалуйста запрет на приближение к Лео, чтобы все стало как раньше. 

— Обещаю не приставать, — невозмутимо ответил ему Маркус, первым выходя из машины. Лео замешкался на несколько секунд, упрямо запихивая как можно глубже вылезшее непонятно откуда из-за этих слов разочарование. В голове творилась полная каша, из-за чего внезапное гостеприимство Маркуса напрягало еще больше: Лео боялся, что однажды ляпнет что-то настолько идиотское, что проще будет просто выброситься в окно, чем жить с этим. Организм крайне настойчиво намекал на то, что лучше бы Лео где-то достать «льда», и тогда все точно будет хорошо. Маркус словно знал все это, потому и привез сюда, чтобы отсечь любые возможности достать наркотики. 

Эта мысль как обухом по голове огрела.

— Ты что, меня теперь и домой не отпустишь? Какого хрена, я не буду у тебя жить…

— Я уже говорил, что хочу помочь, — они дошли до лифта, и Маркус обернулся, посмотрел на него серьезно, и от чужой, пусть и не слишком выраженной, но подразумевающейся заботы внутри стало так тепло. Он и не помнил, когда чувствовал хоть что-то подобное после смерти мамы. — И я знаю, что тебе будет тяжело справиться одному. Это заметно.

— Что, и мне сиделку наймешь? — огрызнулся Лео, сунув руки в карманы. Насчет «заметно» тоже тянуло возмутиться, но он понимал, как глупо это будет — тут даже в зеркало не надо было смотреться, чтобы понимать, что выглядит он определенно не как физически здоровый человек. Да и психически, судя по всему. — Или ты круглосуточно дома сидишь? Хотя не, ты бы тогда у Карла тусовался, а не нанял бы ему этого мелкого вебкамщика.

Был у Маркуса талант: порой он словно пропускал мимо ушей половину чужих слов и отвечал только на те, на которые хотел сам, с таким видом, что собеседник сам начинал сомневаться в том, что он сказал что-то еще.

— Нет, я работаю. Но я взял выходной на завтра. Возьму еще, если надо будет.

— Охренеть, какие жертвы. И все ради меня.

— Да, ради тебя. Я думал, это понятно.

Лео знал, что тут имелось в виду. «Ради тебя» в данном случае означало «да, мы ведь именно тебе пытаемся помочь», а не «да, потому что ты особенный». От этой мысли даже стало горько. Лео уже не пытался отрицать: особенным быть хотелось. Быть особенным было приятно. Когда ты особенный в том хорошем смысле, при котором ты кому-то важен и нужен.

Он задержался на пороге, скидывая потрепанные кроссовки к дорогим ботинкам Маркуса, и как-то остро ощутил, какая все-таки между ними огромная пропасть. И он прекрасно знал, что это: подступающая от ломки депрессия — или как там правильно называют то состояние, когда все позитивные эмоции исчезают, оставляя вместо себя глухую тоску и разочарование в себе и собственной жизни. А чтобы это ощущение пропало, шептал внутренний голос,  _ всего-то и надо, что достать немного «льда».  _ И все будет классно. 

Было тошно. И физически — знобило, спина ныла все сильнее, в ногах поселилась слабость, а руки потряхивало — и ментально тоже. Маркус вернулся с двумя кружками с кофе, одну вручил ему. Пахло достаточно вкусно, и Лео едва подавил порыв отпить сразу же -- хоть как-то взбодриться и хотя бы немного перекрыть неприятные ощущения от ломки хотелось, а вот обжечься — не особо. Маркус расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, и вкупе с кружкой в руках наконец-то выглядел по-домашнему, выглядел как человек, который умеет расслабляться, а не ходит серьезным двадцать четыре на семь триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. 

— Спасибо.

Маркус кивнул, сел на диван с другого краю и поставил свою кружку на столик, смотря перед собой задумчиво. Лео думал, что он хочет сказать. Может, что Лео на самом деле не стоит потраченного на него времени. Что Маркус привез его сюда сегодня только чтобы сказать, что он разочарован, и с завтрашнего дня они снова будут каждый жить своими жизнями. Неважно было, что с его действиями это не вязалось — Лео был в том состоянии, когда хотелось и отлично получалось надумывать себе худшее. Или что он понял, что Лео чертов извращенец с этими своими время от времени вспыхивающими совсем не дружескими мыслями, и решил, что ему в жизни этого дерьма не надо. 

Самобичевание затянуло Лео настолько, что он не сразу услышал, что Маркус заговорил. Понял только спустя несколько секунд, вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и крепче сжал кружку в руках, чтобы не уронить. 

— ...я понимаю, что это может быть поспешно. И может быть я не прав, но…

— Стой, стой, — тут же встрял Лео. Маркус посмотрел вопросительно, и как-то даже стыдно стало за то, что он не слушал. — Я отвлекся. 

Внутри все сжалось от страха. Мозг продолжал в фоновом режиме подкидывать самые худшие варианты развития событий, но Лео упорно пытался сосредоточить внимание на Маркусе, чтобы не пропустить его слова снова. Почему-то вдруг услышать их казалось таким важным.

Маркус чуть нахмурился, посмотрел молча, будто пытаясь прочитать что-то по лицу Лео, видимо, не нашел того, что искал (складочка у него между бровей разгладилась, и Лео даже немного расслабился), и явно решил не заморачиваться длинными речами вновь, выдал короткое:

— Ты мне нравишься.

И оставил Лео потерянно хлопать ртом. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно; на самом деле Лео стоило титанических усилий удержать кружку в руках, а себя — в вертикальном положении. Повезло еще, что он уже сидел на диване, потому что если бы стоял, то точно бы упал. Еще несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы заверить себя, что нет, это не слуховые галлюцинации, Маркус действительно это сказал, и нет, сказано это было не в стиле «ты ниче такой чел, го дружить», а именно вот  _ в том самом.  _ Ну, когда не «го дружить», а «го мутить». 

И пример со слагаемыми «Лео» и «Маркус» и суммой «го мутить» в голове укладывался с огромным трудом. Как минимум что-то одно там точно казалось лишним.

Но Маркус говорил с такой железобетонной уверенностью в голосе, что это было даже на шутку не списать. Может быть, будь это шутка, было бы легче — можно было бы посмеяться и вернуть все на круги своя. Ну, туда, где Лео для вида борется с зависимостью, получает свои деньги, и их дороги снова расходятся. Туда, где Лео не будет вспоминать о том, как возбудился от чужих прикосновений. Туда, где не будет думать, что Маркус на самом деле — неплохой парень, и рядом с ним довольно приятно находится. Туда, где Лео вычеркнет эти дни из своей жизни и снова обрастет панцирем из обид…

Не очень-то, если честно, туда хотелось.

— Почему? — выдавил он наконец из себя. 

Почему кому-то мог понравиться Маркус, понять было легко и просто. Почему кому-то мог понравиться Лео? Возможно, тут проще было ответить на вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого. У Лео вот не было ответов ни на тот, ни на другой вопрос.

У Маркуса, похоже, были.

— Разве для такого нужна причина? — ответил он. И вот, посмотрите, как, оказывается, все может быть просто, без всяких заморочек и извечных «а что, если». Как, оказывается, все может быть просто, если быть честным с собой и говорить словами через рот. 

Лео покачал головой, и Маркус, похоже, истолковал это по-своему.

— Извини. Я понимаю, если это неожиданно. И я не жду, что это будет взаимно. Не думай, что я перестану тебе помогать, если… — впервые за весь разговор Маркус отвел взгляд, и это как под дых ударило: тут даже слепой бы понял, что он расстроен такой реакцией, и этими словами скорее пытается убедить себя в их правоте, а не Лео. 

Лео же практически запретил себе думать. Просто понимал, что если задумается над ответом хотя бы на секунду, то непременно соврет; поэтому заговорил он бездумно, зато от чистого сердца:

— Я-то думал, что мы уже на свидании, — и даже неловко приподнял кружку с кофе. Улыбка получилась не менее неловкой, но вполне себе искренней.

Маркус замолчал, но посмотрел на него снова.

И улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
